YuGiOh! GX Season 4: The ProLeague Tournaments
by Dark Lord of Anime
Summary: Part 1. Judai and his friends are now in the ProLeagues. They thought that villains are out of the way, but something in the past will haunt them down. Who is it? Read to find out.
1. The Return of the Legendary Heroes!

**Dark Lord: Hi readers! Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4: The Pro-League Tournament with my friends, Judai Yuki and Johan Anderson.**

**Judai and Johan wave their hands and smiled**

**Dark Lord: This is my fanfic on what is gonna happen in Season 4.**

**Judai and Johan: duh! It's all in the title, dude!**

**Dark Lord: Oh, yeah right. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this fanfic!**

**Judai: That's it?**

**Dark Lord: Yeah. I don't have anything to say, Judai.**

**Johan: Me, I have. **

**Dark Lord: Oh, yeah the disclaimer. **

**Johan: Disclaimer: Dark Lord of Anime don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If he did, he could be rich right now.**

**Dark Lord: Darn right, Johan. thumbs up**

**Johan shrugged**

**Sho and Kenzan: 3… 2… 1, and action! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Turn 001-**

**A new adventure! The Return of the Legendary Heroes**

**Opening: Kisetsuniki by BOWL**

**

* * *

**

_--at a dark alley--_

"Please, don't kill me! Please!" a man pleaded as he crawls backwards. Then, he stopped when he saw a wall at his back. He repeated those words again to the man with a black hooded cloak.

The man with a black hooded cloak smirked. "I have no time to play games with you, traitor." The man said as he removed his hood. Then, he raises his right hand. There appear thunderbolts and it hit the traitor.

Actually, that traitor is, Slayer, one of the members of the Dark Force Duel Academy. Slayer was running away from his master to escape because he didn't succeed in one of the missions. One of their rules is to not lose in a mission, or they will have a very harsh punishment.

The mysterious man put back his hood and walked off with an evil smirk.

_--at Duel Academy--_

"Aniki wake up! Principal Samejima is gonna announce something." A boy with blue hair, gray eyes, had a small piece of glasses with a Ra Yellow blazer, a green t-shirt inside, dark grey pants and had a Ra sneakers said as he tried to wake up his Osiris Red buddy.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" the brown haired, brown eyed boy said as he stands up from his bed and changed his clothes into his Osiris Red blazer with a black t-shirt inside, white pants and had an Osiris Red sneakers.

"Let's go, aniki-saurus. You don't want to be late again, right-don?" the obvious Kenzan said as he went off with his aniki and long-time rival, Sho.

The three of them are none other than Judai Yuki along with his friends, Sho Marafuji and Tyranno Kenzan. Along the way, they saw the rest of their friends: Asuka Tenjoin, Jun Manjyome and Fubuki Tenjoin along with the four champions: Johan Anderson, Jim Crocodile Cook, Austin O'brien and Amon Garam. All of them went together to the classroom to know what Principal Samejima is gonna say.

_--at the classroom--_

After a few minutes, all of them arrived at the classroom. Just in time for Principal Samejima to tell them the announcement.

"Thank you all for waiting. I got an important announcement," Principal Samejima said, "Today, you will all notice that, this is your first day to enter the Pro-Leagues. I just want to tell you all, that this is the biggest tournament of all duelists around the world. And I just want to say: Congratulations to all of you, graduates of Duel Academy!" As Principal Samejima said those words, all students even Judai and the others are making noise.

"And now, duelists please proceed to the docks." Principal Samejima said as the students walked off the room.

"Where do you think we are going aniki?" Sho asked.

Judai was supposed to answer his question but was interrupted by Manjyome.

"In America, you idiot! It is only the place where the Pro-Leagues is going on." Manjyome said.

"Where exactly in America, Manjyome?" Judai asked.

Manjyome falls down anime style. "BAKA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS? Well, you really are a slacker." Manjyome said, crossing his arms. The others sweatdropped.

"Uh, aniki it is in the Kaiba Dome." Sho said.

"Oh, really? I forgot. Hehehehe!" Judai said as he scratches his head and pulled out a goofy smile. The others sighed in defeat.

After all those chit-chatting along the way, they had finally arrived at the docks. There, they found the boat that was owned by the Kaiba Corporation that is going towards the airport. They went inside the boat with their bags and went off.

_--after a few hours--_

They had arrived already at the airport. But, there was a REALLY big problem: Karen. The airport cannot allow any animals to go inside. Jim had to argue with the crews and after a few minutes of talking and everything, they let him go. Since, Jim is one of the champions of Duel Academy and the plane is owned by Kaiba Corporation, they just let him be.

**A/N: **Only FYI people, the plane is private. All of the graduates are separated. They cannot be all together because they are so many of them. Ok, here are the groupings, so that all of you will not be confused:

1st plane- the champions

2nd plane- Osiris Red students

3rd plane- Ra Yellow students

4th plane- Obelisk Blue students

_--at the Kaiba Dome--_

The brown haired boy, Seto Kaiba, is sitting at his chair typing something in his laptop. He was, like, checking his status about the upcoming tournament when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kaiba said in his normal voice.

The door opened to reveal Roland, the assistant of Seto Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba, all duelists had already arrived here at America sir." Roland said.

Kaiba nodded in agreement. "Escort them here, immediately." Kaiba said.

"Yes sir." Roland said as he walked off the room.

As soon as Roland closed the door, Kaiba stopped on what he is doing and looked at the window. He can see the whole city from his building.

'This will be the best tournament. In fact, all champions, graduates and different duelists from around the world are gonna join. I will make sure that all of them will have a great time in this tournament.' Kaiba thought to himself as he hid a smirk.

**Episode 1 **

**Second Period**

**

* * *

**

In a very tall building, the mysterious man was looking at Kaiba Dome through a binocular.

The mysterious man just smiled and after a while he walked off.

_--in a room at Kaiba Dome--_

"This is so great!" the very fearless duelist, Judai Yuki, said as he stretches his arms.

"Yeah, Judai! We can have so many battles and maybe we can battle each other at the finals." Johan said as Judai nodded. The others laughed.

"_I'm very sorry to break up your party but the ceremony is gonna start in a few minutes, so I guess you all have to go there now." _A voice with an Australian accent said in the door of the room.

The gang turned around and looked at the man. He looks like a duelist. They were really surprised because he really looks like Jim.

"Howdy, dudes! Ma name is James Crocodile Cook, the brother of your friend, Jim." The man with his Australian accent said as he raises his hat.

Everyone's jaws drop. "Y-You're Jim's brother?!" all of them said in unison except for Jim.

James was about to say something when Jim interrupted him.

"Yes. Now, please excuse me and my brother. We just need to go outside." Jim said as he drags his brother with him outside the room.

"Whoa! Jim has a brother?!" Johan said.

"Maybe that "James" is also as good as Jim. We have to be careful. We don't know that guy that much yet." Manjyome said.

"Maybe. But, if James is the brother of Jim and we are friends of Jim, then maybe we are also considered as friends of James, right?" Judai asked. The others sweatdropped.

"Uh, yeah." The others, except for Manjyome, said in unison.

_--outside the room--_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Shouldn't you be in the South Academy by now?!" Jim said only louder for his brother to hear.

His defenseless brother raises his hands in defense and told his little brother, "Relax, Jim. This is Pro-Leagues. I have also the right to join here, right?"

"Yeah. But, why didn't you tell me? I didn't expect you to come here, you know." Jim asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I just forgot." James said as he smiled.

Jim sighed in defeat. He doesn't have any choice now. Actually, he feels embarrassing whenever he is with his brother.

While on the way, through the opening ceremony, Jim remembered something from his past.

**Flashback**

When he was a little kid, his brother and him are always in the same school and same section. Their classmates will always tease little Jim about his hair and everything. Little James wanted to protect his little brother but he ended up losing in the fight. So, little Jim just went home and just continued his home-study thingy.

Then, while little Jim and his father were doing something near the lake, he and his father saw a lost little crocodile. Little Jim felt pity in that crocodile so he decided to take him home. His father and little James don't want a crocodile to stay in their home because it might do something. But, of course, little Jim doesn't want to take his crocodile which he names as, Karen, to take her away.

But, one unfortunate day, an accident happened. Little Jim decided to take Karen to the forest. Little Jim was just in his home to get something. Of course, he knows that there are so many animal traps in the forest. He decided to take a piece of wood near him and decided to try one of the traps. The trap destroyed the piece of wood and little Jim noticed that this is very dangerous to Karen if she steps on one of it.

So, he called Karen's name. Karen appeared and little Jim is happy that she is alright. But then, he noticed a trap on Karen's way so he jumped over Karen and carried her. Both of them fall down the cliff and into the water. That's when Jim got his Orichalcum Eye.

**End Flashback**

Jim's thoughts were interrupted by his brother's voice.

"Hey Jim. How was your Orichalcum Eye?" he asked.

"It's fine." Jim said while looking at his brother with a smile.

"And Karen?" James asked.

"Well, she is fine. Wait. You don't like Karen, right? Ever since we were young, you always said you don't like her. Why are you asking?" Jim said.

"Well, nothing." James said as Jim smiled and sweatdropped.

_--inside the stadium--_

Many people are shouting, clapping, whistling and making all different kinds of noises when Judai and his friends went inside. It's like their fans.

"Welcome fellow duelists," Seto Kaiba said "to the Pro-League Tournament."

As Seto Kaiba said those words, many audiences are making all sorts of noises.

"In this tournament," Seto Kaiba continued "you will see different strong duelists who had passed many challenges to enter this tournament. This is the time you will all see them face to face with each other. This is the time you will see their strengths that they have been hiding. And this is the time you will see for yourself on who will be the next Prince of Games!"

Again, the audiences are making all sorts of noises that might make the arena rumble.

Judai and his friends had set off into this tournament and they shouldn't back out now. They are all excited in this tournament. They didn't know what will happen to them, but, they are sure that there is a new adventure awaiting them.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Liar Liar by LM.C**

**Card of this episode**

**Kaiba's card:**

**

* * *

**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon**

**ATK: 3000**

**DEF: 2500**

**LEVEL: 8**

**EFFECT: N/A**

**

* * *

**

**Preview for episode 2**

**Judai: Alright! We are now at the Pro-Leagues, Johan!**

**Johan: Yup, Judai! This might be the best tournament ever! **

**Sho: You can say that again, Johan! **

**Johan: Next time, The Start of the Pro-Leagues! Duel!**

**Judai: I wonder what those guys with the cloaks. They look so mysterious and so scary.**

**Johan: But, we can still have fun here, right?**

**Judai: Yup! **


	2. The Start of the ProLeagues! Duel!

**Hi readers-sama! I'm sorry for the late update at this fanfic. I was really busy with my other fanfic and I still don't have any ideas for this one. But it is already finished, so I hope you enjoy! And also, if all of you are confused why tomboysparkman007's stories cannot be found, it's because "his" internet had already been cut off and "he" needs to study. "He" says that "he" will come back a year or two. So, that's all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, its characters and the songs in this fanfic. I only own some characters you don't know here and the whole idea of this fanfic. **

**Again, this is Dark Lord of Anime, wishing all of you will like my story. Please read and review!**

**3... 2... 1 and action!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Turn 002-**

**The Start of the Pro-Leagues! Duel!**

_-Previously on _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4_-_

"_Welcome fellow duelists," Seto Kaiba said, "to the Pro-League Tournament." _

_As Seto Kaiba said those words, many audiences are making all sorts of noises._

"_In this tournament," Seto Kaiba continued "you will see different strong duelists who had passed many challenges to enter this tournament. This is the time you will all see them face to face with each other. This is the time you will see their strengths that they have been hiding. And this is the time you will see for yourself on who will be the next Prince of Games!" _

_Again, the audiences are making all sorts of noises that might make the arena rumble. _

_Judai and his friends had set off into this tournament and they shouldn't back out now. They are all excited in this tournament. They didn't know what will happen to them, but, they are sure that there is a new adventure awaiting them. _

**Opening: Kisetsuniki by BOWL**

**

* * *

**

A new day had begun once again to our beloved heroes. The Pro-Leagues had started, and that means, they have to go in their separate ways. Judai was walking around a hallway looking for his opponents when one of his cards, which is Polymerization, dropped from his duel disk. After he picked the card, a man appeared in front of him, which made him surprised.

"So, you changed your deck now, huh Judai?" The duelist asked, smiling as he handed him his card.

"Uh, do I know you?" Judai said as he cocked his eyebrow, receiving back his card.

The duelist slapped his forehead. "It's me, Judai! Gian! Gian Ceno!"

"G-Gian Ceno…?" Judai thought for awhile. After thinking of the duelist's name, he had already realized who that boy is.

"Gian!" Judai said as he and Gian did their "secret handshake".

"It has been awhile, huh?" Gian grinned.

"Yeah." the brown haired boy grinned as well. "By the way, how was Osamu?"

**A/N: **Osamu is in episode 131 when Principal Samejima told the others about Judai's past. In short, the one who looks like an older Edo Phoenix.

"Well, he is fine. He quit on dueling and had moved on already."

"Nani? I thought he like dueling so much."

"Well, after the incident, he just decided to quit that's all."

Gian nodded in agreement. Judai put his hands on Gian's shoulder and grinned. "And I see you're advanced into the Pro-Leagues, huh? Congratulations!"

Gian was stunned by Judai's question and laughed. "No. I just went here to visit an _old friend_."

As Gian said the word _"old friend"_, Judai thought that Gian was referring to him so he just let it be. The two friends are having such a good time and they didn't even notice that a duelist was sneaking behind them, staring at them with cold eyes.

_-in the stadium-_

"Go, **Steamroid **(ATK 1800/DEF 1800)! Direct attack!" Sho said as his monster destroyed his opponent's Life Points.

**Sho- 1500 LP**

**Duelist- 0 LP**

"And the winner is, Marafuji Sho!" the announcer said as the audiences begun to rumble again. Sho sighed that he won. He had never felt winning in front of so many people around the world.

When Sho already exited the stadium, he was welcomed by his friends.

"You did it, Marafuji-sempai!" Kenzan said as he goes to Sho.

"Eh, thanks!" Sho said, feeling a little bit shy again. As he looks at the group, he saw someone missing.

"Wait... where is aniki?" Sho asked.

"This is Pro-Leagues, Sho. Judai is probably looking for his opponents." Jim said.

After awhile of talking about Sho's victory, they had already seen Judai with a duelist.

"Hey Judai!" Johan called.

Judai and Gian stopped as they saw the group.

"Hey Johan!" Judai also called going to his friends.

Gian smiled as he saw how Judai get along so well with his friends. Judai introduced everyone to Gian, one by one. When Judai is already done introducing Johan, which is the last, a thought came to Gian.

'So, this is the duelist _that _person is talking about.' Gian thought as he smirked at the last phrase.

"Come on, Gian! Come with us!" Judai proposed with a big smile on his face.

"No thanks, Judai. I have to go anyway." Gian said as he walked off. "Oh, and nice to meet y'all! Good luck on your duels!" Gian said again as he waved his hands.

When Gian is finally far from Judai and his friends, he quickly hides from a wall and changed into his black cloak and put on his hood. He sighed.

"_You have finally met him haven't you?" _a mysterious duelist said behind Gian, which made him surprised a bit.

Gian turned back. "Hunter! Don't scare me like that! It's really annoying!"

"Answer my question first, you idiot!" Hunter said with a dark voice.

Gian put his hands in defense. "Yeah, I've met him. He's actually not that kind of person like you told me."

Hunter stared at Gian with cold eyes. Then, he turned back, smirking.

"I will keep an eye on your friend and _that _guy. Shadow and I have been waiting to see those two." Hunter said.

"What do you mean?" Gian said as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Duel is the only thing in this tournament, Gian-kun. Shadow will duel that Yuki Judai and I'll handle Johan Anderson."

"The two champions?" Gian exclaimed. "What are you and Shadow-sama had against Judai and Johan anyway?"

"We have reasons, Gian-kun. And you will know it soon enough." Hunter said as he started to walk off.

Even though Gian is still confused why, he really can't wait to see that battle of Hunter and Johan. Gian smirked and walked off in another side where Hunter had walk into.

_-back to Judai and his friends-_

"So, slacker, haven't got any opponents?" Manjyome asked.

Judai shrugged his head. Everyone else, look surprised as they look at Judai's reply.

"Aniki, this is Pro-Leagues and there is a new rule here that you have to search for opponents on your own! If you don't, you may not be qualified as the-" Sho said but was cut off by Judai.

"'Prince of Games' I know that! But, I can't find any opponent around here." Judai said as he look irritated for not having an opponent.

"_I'll be your opponent." _A voice said behind them. All of them turned around to see who that duelist is.

The duelist has a short spiky hair with dark blue color, light orange eyes and of course a duel disk. He wears a green t-shirt, blue jeans, blue wristband and blue sneakers.

"My name is Rayver Evans, if you don't know who I am." The duelist said smiling to all of them.

"Hey, I've seen you before! Wait." Sho said as he looked at his magazine. He flipped every page of his magazine until he found the picture of the duelist.

"Aha, here it is! It says here you're one of the top duelists of the…? What's this?"

"May I see-saurus!" Kenzan said stealing the magazine from Sho. Kenzan looked through the article and something from that article made Kenzan's eyes to change into dinosaur ones. Then after that, he started to attack Rayver.

Rayver smirked and jump away from the attack. Kenzan fell to the floor with a loud thud, as Judai and the others helped him get up. But, Kenzan removed their hands and get up on his own and shouted:

"YOU GET OUT OF MY FACE, YOU UNDERSTAND? I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! NEVER IN MY LIFE!"

Then, he walked away with mad face leaving his friends behind. Kenzan was so furious that the others didn't stop him. They called him to come back, but it didn't work.

"Do you know Kenzan?" Judai asked Rayver as he's still confused on what's going on.

"No. This is just the first time I've met him." Rayver said, also looking confused. "Anyway, wanna go with the duel that I asked, Yuki Judai?"

"Um, sure." Judai said happily as going with Rayver to the stadium.

While they are dueling, the others, except for Manjyome and Amon, went to catch up with Kenzan.

"You don't want to go with your friends?" Amon asked to Manjyome.

Manjyome shrugged his head. "Nah, let them be. They may be stupid, but they're very good at handling friends. Me? No." He said.

Amon closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I can't believe you're saying those things." After he said that, he began to walk off with a small chuckle.

'Whoever that Rayver Evans is, I'm sure he is strong enough. And with what happened to Kenzan awhile ago, I'm sure something happened between them. I don't what it is, but I'm sure gonna find out.' Amon thought to himself.

_-at another location-_

Jim was walking along at the corridor, looking for his opponents. He then, arrived at a door going outside Kaiba Dome and saw a dad and his son talking to each other. It reminded him of his previous talk with his dad.

**Flashback**

It was the day before they saw Karen in the river. Jim's dad called him in and told him to a catch a fish with him. Little Jim wanted to refuse but he doesn't have anything to do anyway so he followed. A little while, Jim's dad started a conversation to freshen things up.

"So, how was your brother treating you this time?" Jim's dad asked.

"Nothing much. Always teasing me and losing in the fight," Little Jim replied.

"Oh. Why don't you fight with those guys? You seem to be tough, you know?"

Little Jim cocked his eyebrow.

"Um, dad... it's a school. And I shouldn't fight with the other students," Little Jim said, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right." Jim's dad said as they continued fishing.

A moment of silence had occurred to both of them, but was later interrupted by Jim's dad's voice.

"You know, Jim, when I was young, I used to tell myself that I was like a living fossil trapped into the ground. No one had ever discovered me. I wanted to escape the dark grounds but I couldn't. Many days have passed, and I soon forgotten my dream to see the sun's lights and for me to be discovered. But, one unfortunate day, I heard some noises and then I saw someone picking me from the ground. Do you know who that person is, Jim?"

Little Jim shrugged.

"It's your mother. She taught me not to give up on everything. And I just want you to remember this, Jim: Don't ever, ever give up. You may never know… miracles might happen."

"I don't understand, dad."

Then, Jim's dad laughed and touched Jim's head. "Someday you will, Jim." Jim's dad said with a smile.

**A/N: **Ok, if all of you don't understand what Jim's dad is saying, then let me translate it for you:

When he was young, he always thought to himself that he is a loser and no one will ever befriend him. He always dream of becoming a archeologist but everyone is teasing him that it doesn't suit him and that he can't be like it. So, he supposed to give up already on his dream when a person, who is Jim's mother, told him not to give up on his dream and just continue it. She also told him not to matter those people who always tease him because it is not their life anyway. Jim's dad is telling Jim that no matter what happens, he must never give up and must not do the same mistake his father did.

**End Flashback**

Jim snapped back to reality and went off to find his opponents. As he walked, he heard a loud argument around a corner and stopped. He sneaked at the corridor and he sweatdropped.

'Sigh. Looks like another cowboy lost in a fight.' Jim thought to himself as he looked at his poor brother being held up on the wall.

"Take back what you said, moron!" the guy who is holding James said.

"Why? Can't you take at least one joke?" James said, trying to hold back his laughter. The guy was pissed at James that he was about to punch him, but was stopped by Jim's voice.

"I won't do that if I were you," Jim said, activating his duel disk. "Why don't you just duel me to settle the score?" The guy released James. James ran off behind Jim.

"Sure. I want to take down someone like you," the guy said, smirking as he also activates his duel disk.

"Let's get this on!" Jim said.

"DUEL!" both of them said in unison.

**Episode 2**

**Second Period**

**

* * *

**

**Guy- 4000 LP**

**Jim- 4000 LP**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" the guy said as he draws a card.

"I summon **Dark Blade **(ATK 1800/DEF 1500) in attack position! Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Jim said as he draws a card.

"I summon **Shell Knight **(ATK 0/DEF 2000) in defense position! And now, I activate its effect! When it is successfully summoned, special summoned or reverse summoned onto to the field, it can inflict direct 500 points to you! Ike, Shell Knight! Shell Burst!" Jim ordered as his monster attacked his opponent's Life Points.

**Guy- 3500 LP**

"Kado Ichi Mai Setto. Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" the guy said as he draw a card.

"I summon **Marauding Captain **(ATK 1200/DEF 400) in attack position! With its effect, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand to the field. And I choose, **Panther Warrior **(ATK 2000/DEF 1600) in attack position! And now, I activate my Spell card, **The A. Forces**! With its effect, it can increase the ATK of all Warrior-type monsters on my side of the field by 200 points for each Warrior-type and Spellcaster-type monster on my side of the field. There are three Warrior-type monsters in my field, so the ATK of my monsters are increase by 600 points!"

**Dark Blade- ATK 2400**

**Marauding Captain- ATK 1800**

**Panther Warrior- ATK 2600**

"Alright! I wanna finish this already! Ike, Dark Blade! Shell Knight kougeki!" the guy ordered. As Dark Blade is about to attack, Jim activated his face-down.

"Face-down card, open! **Reactive Armor**! With its effect, if one of my opponent's monsters attacks, I can destroy the attacking monster!" Jim explained.

There was a very big explosion as Dark Blade was destroyed and sent into the cemetery. But even though his monster was destroyed, the guy still smiled.

"Well, I still have Marauding Captain and Panther Warrior to attack your monster and it is still my battle phase. So, ike Panther Warrior! Shell Knight kougeki! And with its effect, I tribute Marauding Captain so that Panther Warrior will continue his attack!"

Marauding Captain disappeared into the field and Panther Warrior attacked Shell Knight. Shell Knight is finally destroyed and a very big explosion occurred at Jim's field. And since Shell Knight is in defense position, no damage is inflicted to Jim.

"Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Jim said as he draws a card. He looks at his drawn card and smiled.

"Sorry, my friend. But, it looks like I'm gonna win this one. I activate my Spell card, **Fossil Fusion**! I now remove Dark Blade and my Shell Knight to the graveyard to special summon **Skullpawn, the Cenozoic Fossil Knight **(ATK 2000/DEF ?) in attack position! Then, I activate my Spell card **Time Stream**! I first pay half of my Life Points to activate this card."

**Jim- 2000 LP**

"Yes! If he uses that Time Stream card, Skullpawn will evolve into Skullking, the Mesozoic Fossil Knight!" James said at the back, still watching the game seriously.

"Well, like what my brother said, this card can make Skullpawn, the Cenozoic Fossil Knight to a newer form! I now summon, **Skullknight, the Mesozoic Fossil Knight **(ATK 2400/DEF ?) in attack position!" Jim said as his new monster appeared in front of him.

"Ike, Skullnight! Panther Warrior kougeki!" Jim ordered as his monster attacked Panther Warrior.

The guy smirked.

"You're such a stupid duelist. Can't you see? My Panther Warrior is much powerful than your monster!" the guy said. When he looked at Panther Warrior, its ATK reduced by 400.

"Nani? What happened?"

Jim chuckled. "You are the stupid duelist. Do you still want me to explain everything to you? You are the one who suppose to know why Panther Warrior's ATK reduced, you know."

"What do you mean by…?" the guy looked at the field and realized what Jim is talking about. "I-It's because of 'The A. Forces' card!"

"That's right! You see, I destroyed Dark Blade awhile ago and you tributed Marauding Captain for Panther Warrior to attack. When you activated The A. Forces, Marauding Captain and Dark Blade is still there. So, their ATK points increased by 600 points. But when Marauding Captain and Dark Blade were destroyed, the ATK of Panther Warrior affected and it decreased by 400 points. Now, it's just 2200 instead of 2600!" Jim explained. The attack of Skullknight continued as Jim finishes his last statement. Panther Warrior is destroyed and that attack reduces the Life Points of the guy by 200 points.

**Guy- 3300 LP**

"Turn end."

The guy seethed as he faced Jim. He was really irritated at Jim's play.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" the guy said as he draws a card. "You're a very good duelist. But this will be your end! Magic card, **Warrior Ordeal**, hatsudou! With its effect, I tribute Marauding Captain in my graveyard and special summon my ace card, **Master Knight **(ATK 2900/DEF 1500) in attack position!"

A male warrior with blonde hair, green scratch tattoo in its left eye, black armor, big shield and a very sharp and strong sword appeared in the guy's field.

Jim was surprised with such a strong monster.

The guy chuckled. "So, what do you think of my ace card, huh? Pretty cool?"

"Of course, my friend! It's so cool!" Jim said in English as he put his thumbs up.

"Well, it gets pretty cool when he attacks! Ike, Master Knight! Skullknight kougeki!"

Master Knight attacked Skullknight, the Mesozoic Fossil Knight and it was destroyed. This attack reduced Jim's Life Points by 500.

**Jim- 1500 LP**

"I activate the effect of Master Knight! If he destroys a monster, the owner of the monster it attacks will deal 400 points of damage. Ike, Master Knight! Spell of the Sword!"

Master Knight put his left hand in his sword and recited an ancient spell. Then, the sword glows and Master Knight attacked Jim directly. As Jim received the attack, he screamed in pain. This attack, of course, reduced Jim's Life Points by 400.

**Jim- 1100 LP**

"Turn end."

Jim struggled to stand up from the previous attack before declaring his turn.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Jim said as he draws a card.

"I activate my Spell card, **Fossil Hammer**! According to its effect, the strongest monster on my opponent's field will be destroyed."

"Nani?"

The guy realized that Jim means that his Master Knight will be destroyed because it is the only powerful monster in his field. Master Knight is then destroyed by the effect of Fossil Hammer and went into the cemetery.

"And also, you can summon a monster with a lower level than the destroyed monster from your cemetery onto the field."

As Jim said those words, the guy summoned Dark Blade in attack position.

**A/N: **Just to let you all know, Master Knight is a level 6 monster.

"And now I activate another Fossil Fusion from my hand! I remove Skullknight, the Mesozoic Fossil Knight and Master Knight from the cemetery from play to special summon **Skullking, the Paleozoic Fossil Knight **(ATK 2800/DEF 1300) in attack position! Ike, Skullking! Dark Blade kougeki!" Jim ordered as Skullking attacked the guy directly. A large explosion occurred at the guy's field as his Life Points is reduced by 1000 points.

**Guy- 2300 LP**

When the smoke fades, the guy is laying down on the floor.

"Turn end."

As the guy heard this from Jim, he struggled to stand up and still try to continue his turn.

"The game is not over yet, boy! Draw!" the guy said as he draws a card.

"I summon **Big Shield Gardna **(ATK 100/DEF 2600) in defense position! Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Jim said as he draws a card. Jim looks at his drawn card and smiled.

"Looks like the card that I've been waiting for is here. I activate my equipment spell card, **Fossil Sword**! And I equip it to Skullking!"

A sword with a skull shape in its hilt and a very sharp blade appeared at the hand of Skullking replacing its original sword.

"And now, Skullking's ATK will be increased by 200 points. Ike, Skullking! Big Shield Gardna kougeki!" Jim ordered as Skullking attacked Big Shield Gardna.

**Guy- 1700 LP**

The guy protected himself from the explosion as his Life Points goes down to 1700.

"Nani? Why did I lose Life Points?"

"It's because of the effect of Fossil Sword," James says. "If the equipped monster destroys a monster in defense position, another 200 points of damage will be inflicted to the opponent's Life Points. And if the equipped monster destroys a monster in attack position, the damage will be doubled."

"Is that true?" the guy asked Jim. Jim nodded.

"And also, its because of the effect of Skullking. If it attacks a monster in defense position, if its ATK is higher than the DEF of the defense position monster, damage will be inflicted to the opponent. Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" the guy said as he draws a card.

"Kado O Ichi Mai Setto. Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Jim said as he draws a card.

"Ike, Skullking! Direct attack!"

Skullking attacked the guy directly. There was a loud explosion in the guy's field. Since Skullking's ATK is higher than the Life Points of Jim's opponent, Jim thinks that the game is already over. Well, so he thought. As the smoke is fading away, there appears Jim's opponent standing firmly like there was no damage inflicted to him. Jim was very surprised.

"But how?"

"It's because of my face-down card, **Warrior Guardian**! I can remove a Warrior-type monster from my graveyard from play to activate this card. Once the Warrior-type monster is removed from play, battle damages will be reduced by half!"

**Guy- 200 LP**

Jim smiled at his opponent.

"You're very good boy. I'm getting so excited into this duel."

"Getting excited? This duel is gonna be over on your next turn. You're gonna attack me directly and surely you'll win. All duelists always use that kind of tactic, you know."

"Yes, I know. But, you still have your turn. Like what they always say, 'when there is still cards in your deck, you can still have a chance to win.' Just continue your turn. You don't know. Maybe, you will find a card that can beat me. But, of course, I will also try my best to win this duel. Kado O Ichi Mai Setto. Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" the guy said as he draws a card.

The guy was surprised as he saw his drawn card. This was the card that he really needs right now.

He smirked before he plays the card.

"Magic card, **Monster Reborn**, hatsudou! I now resurrect my Master Knight on the field!"

The same knight who Jim destroyed awhile ago, because of Fossil Hammer, had returned into the field once again.

"Nani? Why did you reborn him? He has lower ATK than Skullking."

The guy smirked. "That's what you think."

Jim was surprised on that statement.

"I activate my equipment spell card, **Lightning Blade**,and equip it to Master Knight! With its effect, Master Knight's ATK will be increased by 800 points! And now, Master Knight, ike! Skullking kougeki!"

Master Knight was about to destroy Skullking when Jim activated his face-down card.

"Face-down card, open! **Fossil Guidance**! This card only activates when my opponent's monster attacks. If my monster's ATK is lower than my opponent's, my monster will gain the same ATK as what my opponent's monster had increased. So, Skullking will gain 800 points!"

As Jim said this, the guy realized that his Master Knight will be destroyed again because Skullking has now 3800 ATK while Master Knight has 3700. Just what the guy thought, Master Knight is destroyed and that attack reduced the guy's Life Points by 100.

**Guy- 100 LP**

The guy was so mad at Jim for destroying again his monster. But, he doesn't have any choice because the cards in his hand is useless for the power of Jim. So, he just said calmly, "Turn end."

Before declaring his turn, Jim looked at the guy. Jim felt pity at that poor duelist. He knows that, deep inside, the guy really never had experienced being a winner. The guy is very lucky that he still passed and went here in the Pro-Leagues.

Jim wanted to lose this battle for that guy, but this is Pro-Leagues and it is a duel. He musn't lose. So, he just continued his turn.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Jim said as he draws a card.

"Gomenasai, boy. Ike, Skullking! Direct attack!"

Skullking jumped up and attacked the guy with a very powerful slash. This attack reduces the guy's Life Points to 0.

**Guy- 0 LP**

The guy fell down on the floor after the attack.

After Jim deactivates his duel disk, he went towards his opponent and reach out his hand to help the guy. The guy accepted and was really surprised that he lost in the duel.

"Why… Why did I lose? I was close on beating you and I still lost!"

"But, even though you lost, you still gave your very best to try to win the duel. That's being a true duelist, boy. And I enjoyed the duel." Jim said. He stretches his hand to shake the guy's hand.

The guy shook Jim's hand and smiled also to Jim. It is kinda strange to him, but he felt that he also enjoyed their duel after hearing Jim's words.

"Alright, Jim! You won! I know you can do it!" James said from behind Jim and scratches Jim's head. The two brothers laughed at what they are doing now.

"Hey wait. Who are you guys anyway?" the guy asked.

James was quite surprised at this statement. "You don't know who we are? Well, I'm James Crocodile Cook and this is my brother, Jim Crocodile Cook-"

"W-Wait! Jim Crocodile Cook? The South Academy champion?"

"Yes. Why? Is something wrong?" Jim asked.

The guy's eyes went wide in shock. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" the guy said all over again as he bows down to Jim.

Jim and James cocked their eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey boy, it's alright! Don't do that anymore. It's kinda embarrassing." Jim said, as he sweatdrops.

"I'm really very sorry if I trouble both of you-"

"No, it's alright! You don't need to apologize. In fact, James was the one who supposed to apologize to you, you know."

"But, you're the South Academy champion! Of course, I don't want to be rude in front of the champion."

"Well, just continue to look for opponents. I'm sure you want to be a champion like me one day. So, keep trying and do your best. And maybe, you'll be a great duelist. Ok?"

The guy bowed down once more. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" the guy finally said as he walks off.

Jim sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's over." After that, Jim and James walks off.

"Well, isn't that a great duel, Jim? That guy almost beat you but you countered it with your Fossil Guidance!" James said.

"Yeah… wait. Speaking of that, how do you know about the effects of Fossil Sword?" Jim said.

James was stunned by Jim's sudden question. James laughed nervously before saying, "Well… um… wild guess?"

Of course, James was lying. But, Jim just bought it and continues to walk.

It was a total silence until James spoke.

"Hey Jim. Can I hold Karen?" James said.

"What? Hold Karen? You don't even like her because she is a crocodile. And she really doesn't like you in return for what you said to her before."

"Um… I'm just gonna rephrase the question. How can you hold a live crocodile like Karen in your back?"

Jim was stunned after that. He doesn't know either why he can do that, so he just said, "It's because of my Orichalcum Eye. It is the one that gives me much strength to anything. Even holding Karen in my back."

**A/N: **I also don't know why Jim can hold a living crocodile in his back, but I'm just guessing. GX also haven't said anything about it because they are so focused on Judai in season 3.

All James could say was, "Oh". Suddenly, a card fell down the floor. That card was Jim's card, Fossil Fusion.

"Jim, isn't that your card?" James said as he points to the card below Jim.

As soon as Jim saw the card, he grabbed it and put it in his deck. James also knelt down next to Jim. Jim takes off his belt, releasing Karen from his back and he leaned on the wall. He really felt exhausted in his duel. Jim gasps heavily and was sweating. He doesn't know why.

Without even thinking, James patted Karen's head. Jim was about to stop James on doing that, but he freeze in his position and was amazed on what he saw. Karen supposed to attack James or maybe bite James' hand for doing that, but Karen didn't do anything and just stayed in her position.

Jim smiled as he sees this. Well, Karen thought that it was just Jim who is holding her. After awhile, she realized it was not Jim, so she bites James' hand.

"Help, Jim! Help!" James panicked as he was being chased by Karen who wants to bite him.

Jim just stayed there and laughed at the scene. It is really funny to see his brother asking for help, especially a guy like James. Suddenly, Jim sensed something watching them from behind, so he turned around. He saw like a silhouette on the wall he was looking.

"Hey!" Jim called. He went into the corridor where he saw the silhouette and was surprised to see no one. He was really sure that he saw someone there.

After all that nonsense, Jim came back to James and Karen.

"Ahh! HELP!" James panicked. He and Karen were already running around the corridor over and over again.

Jim was not really paying attention at James. He was paying attention on that "someone" who sneaked into them awhile ago. But, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard James say, for the last time, help. Jim called Karen and Karen went to Jim. Jim patted her and put her in his back.

James panted. "Arigatou, Jim."

Jim nodded. After that, Jim suddenly screamed in pain. Somehow, a lightning thing hitted Jim at the back and he was electrocuted. Jim fell down the floor with smoke coming into his body. As James saw this, he hurriedly ran to Jim's place.

"Jim, wake up! Jim! Jim!" James said as he shakes Jim to wake up. But, it was no use. Jim couldn't wake up. James was concerned about his brother, but he doesn't know what to do.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Liar Liar by LM.C **

**Card of this episode**

**Jim's card:**

**

* * *

**

**Skullpawn, the Cenozoic Fossil Knight**

**ATK: 2000**

**DEF: undefined**

**LEVEL: undefined**

**EFFECT: A Rock-type monster + Level 4 or higher Warrior-type monster in your opponent's graveyard. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of Fossil Fusion.**

**

* * *

**

**Preview for episode 3**

**Judai: Duels, duels, duels and more duels! This is so great Johan! More opponents means more duels! And more duels means...**

**Johan: More villains.**

**Judai: Eh? What do you mean Johan?**

**Sho: Next time, Johan V.S Hunter of the unknown deck! **

**Johan: Hunter, you insulted my friends. And now, I will duel you!**

**Judai: Wait, Johan! Hunter is very powerful! There is no way you can defeat him! Johan!**

**

* * *

**

**Card effects in this episode:**

**Steamroid- **If this card attacks your opponent's monster, increase the attack of this card by 500 points during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by your opponent's monster, decrease the ATK of this card by 500 points during the Damage Step only.

**Shell Knight- **When this card is succesfully summoned, special summoned or reverse summoned, inflict 500 points of damage on the opponent.

**Marauding Captain- **As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select another Warrior-type monster on your side of the field as an attack target. When this card is normal summoned successfully, you can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from your hand.

**Panther Warrior**- This card cannot attack unless you tribute 1 monster on your side of the field.

**The A. Forces (Permanent Spell)- **Increase the ATK of all Warrior-type monsters on your side of the field by 200 points for each face-up Warrior-type and Spellcaster-type monster on your side of the field.

**Reactive Armor (Trap)- **Activate this card when the opponent's monster attacks. Destroy that attacking monster.

**Fossil Fusion (Spell)- **Remove the monsters listed on a Fusion monster card that include Fossil in its card name from you and your opponent's graveyard from play, and select 1 Fusion monster that includes Fossil in its card name from your Fusion deck and special summon it. (This special summon is treated as a Fusion summon.)

**Time Stream (Spell)- **Pay half of your Life Points. Target a Fusion monster on your side of the field that includes Cenozoic or Mesozoic in its name to activate and treat the type of a monster in your opponent's graveyard Fusion targetted by that monster as the target's type. Return that monster to the Fusion deck and special summon a Fusion monster that is the same as the target's type, regardless of any summoning requirements. At this time, if a Cenozoic was targetted or a Mesozoic was targetted, select and special summon a Mesozoic or Paleozoic respectively. This special summon is treated as a Fusion summon.

**Skullknight, the Mesozoic Fossil Knight- **A Rock-type monster in your graveyard + One level Warrior-type monster in your opponent's graveyard. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of Fossil Fusion. This card can attack all monsters on the opponent's side of the field.

**Warrior Ordeal (Ritual Spell)- **This card us used ritual summon Master Knight. You must also remove a level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from your graveyard.

**Master Knight- **This card can only be ritual summoned with the Ritual Spell card, Warrior Ordeal. When this card successfully destroyed one of your opponent's monsters, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**Fossil Hammer (Spell)- **You can activate this card when a monster, that can be special summoned, that has a level lower than the monster with the highest level on your opponent's side of the field is in your opponent's cemetery. Destroy the monster with the highest level on your opponent's side of the field. Then, your opponent selects 1 monster from his cemetery that has a level lower than the destroyed monster's and special summon it in attack mode.

**Skullking, the Paleozic Fossil Knight- **A Rock-type monster in your graveyard + Level 7 or higher Warrior-type monster in your opponent's graveyard. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of Fossil Fusion. If there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field, you can attack an addition time during the same Battle Phase. When you attack a monster in defense position and this card's ATK is higher than the DEF of the defense position monster, inflict difference as Battle Damage to the to the opponent's Life Points.

**Big Shield Gardna- **Negate the activation of a Spell card that targets this face-down monster on your side of the field. Afterwards, flip this card into face-up defense position. If this card is attacked, change the Battle position of this card to attack position at the end of the damage step.

**Fossil Sword (Equip Spell)- **Equip it to a monster with Fossil in its name in your side of the field to increase its ATK by 200 points.

**Warrior Guardian (Trap)- **Remove a Warrior-type monster from your cemetery from play to activate this card. Once the Warrior-type monster is removed from play, battle damages will be reduced by half.

**Monster Reborn (Magic)- **Select a monster card either your opponent's or your own graveyard and place it on the field under your control in attack or defense position. This is concidered as a special summon.

**Lightning Blade (Equipment Spell)- **This card can only be equipped to Warrior-type monsters. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points and decreases the ATK of all Water monsters on the field by 500 points.

**Fossil Guidance (Magic)- **Activates when your opponent's monster attacks. If your monster's ATK is lower than your opponent's, increase the ATK of your monster the same points your opponent's monster had increased. If your opponent's monster's ATK did not increased, destroy this card.


	3. Johan VS Hunter of the unknown deck!

**Hi readers-sama! I'm back! I was really (as usual) having a very hard time doing this chapter. I was so focused on my new fanfic that I'm gonna make (which all Edo fans will like so much because it's all about him) soon that I had already forgotten this fic and also The Adventure at Serpentholm fic. But, I already finished this ****just this day****. I repeat:**** just this day****. And for those of you who doesn't like the duel contents or doesn't understand them, I will summarize it for y'all. Hunter has an unknown deck (as it said in the title) and wins by 1-turn-kill. Ok, that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, its characters or the songs in this fic. I only own some characters that does not exist in GX.**

**Again, this is Dark Lord of Anime, wishing all of you would like my story.**

**3... 2... 1... action!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Turn 003-**

**Johan V.S Hunter of the unknown deck!**

_--Previously on _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4_—_

_James panted. "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Jim."_

_Jim nodded. After that, Jim suddenly screamed in pain. A lightning thing hitted Jim at the back and he was electrocuted. Jim fell down the floor with smoke coming into his body. _

_As James saw this, he hurriedly ran to Jim's place. _

"_Jim, wake up! Jim! Jim!" James said as he shakes Jim to wake up. But, it was no use. Jim couldn't wake up. James was concerned about his brother, but he doesn't know what to do._

**Opening: Kisetsuniki by BOWL**

**

* * *

**

James is running in a hallway to look for help on his poor brother, Jim. He was panicking as he ran.

"Oh, where is Judai and the others when you need them?!" James panicked, looking at his sides.

As he ran, he saw a familiar figure sneaking behind a wall just a couple of meters away from him. James looks at that figure as if he knows who it is. He got mad at this and he ran towards the guy. That guy was none other than Gian Ceno, the childhood friend of Judai. He held him up and shouted, "This was your whole plan, right? I already told you: I ONLY WANT TO DEFEAT HIM… NOT KILL HIM!!!"

Gian didn't even a move a flinch at James' statement and he replied, "If you're talking about that "thing" that hitted Jim, then you're wrong. I didn't even know what that is."

James even made his grip on Gian tighter but Gian didn't move a flinch again. "How did you know that if you're not the one who did it?"

"I heard a scream while I was walking to look for opponents. So, I sneak behind a wall and I saw that smoke is coming out of Jim's body. I really don't know what that is, but I think something hitted him, so…"

After Gian said this, James let go of him. James sighed heavily and turned back.

"Whoever did this to Jim will pay to the Serpent King." James finally said as he turned back and ran off. Gian looked at James while he was running and he smiled.

'Serpent King, huh? Interesting.' Gian thought to himself as he stayed in his position.

_--at another hallway--_

Johan is talking to his Gem Beast friends as he walks along the corridor. They were talking about whom do Johan thinks his next opponent will be.

"What do you think, Johan? You already got 10 wins in just 2 days." Gem Beast Topaz Tiger said.

"Yeah. But, I still don't have any plans. No one told me yet if I'm gonna duel in the big arena." Johan replied.

"I hope you can duel in that arena. From what I heard, it is really big just like that arena in your last tournament." Gem Beast Emerald Turtle said riding at the top of Gem Beast Amber Mammoth. Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle, in her "duel monster voice", told Johan that it will be fun to look for another opponent and duel at that said arena. Johan feels sorry for Ruby and said,

"I'm sorry, Ruby. But, I can only duel at that arena if I'm told to." Ruby became sad after she heard those words, but she said that she and the whole Gem Beasts will try to help Johan the best way they can no matter what. The others nodded in response to Ruby.

Johan smiled to all of them. "Thank you, Gem Beasts."

Their conversation was interrupted as two duelists came into their place. They were sorta laughing and felt weird, at the same time, to Johan. Johan was annoyed, so he asked,

"What's so funny anyway?"

"You, Johan Anderson. You're talking to yourself and we started to think that you look like a freak when you do that, you know?" the other guy on the left said as they continued to laugh.

As Johan heard the word 'freak', he looked at the ground. He remembered when he was young that many kids also called him like that because he always tell them that he can see monster spirits. His hands turned into fists and he clenched it. He wanted to shout and tell those duelists that he is not a freak. The Gem Beasts are all worried about Johan.

Then, a guy with a black cloak appeared in front of the two duelists. This cloaked guy is none other than Hunter.

"Hey, you two. Do you know what kind of duelist Johan Anderson is?" Hunter said with his dark voice.

The two duelists started to tremble in fear. "Uh, h-h-he is t-t-the…"

"North Academy champion. So, why don't you just pay some respect to him, huh?" Hunter scolded.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, sir!" the duelists said and they started to run off as far away as they can from Hunter. Hunter looked at Johan, who is a bit surprised at what happened, and asked politely,

"Are you okay, Johan Anderson?" Hunter stretched his hand to shake hands with Johan. Johan accepted it with a smile. Then, after a minute, Johan felt something. But, he just ignored it and said,

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks… well, sorta." Johan smiled as scratched the back of his head.

Hunter nodded once. "Don't worry. It also happens to me. But, I just scared them away."

"Why?"

"Nothing. It's just kinda irritating that someone is talking about you behind your back, you know? I've learned that since I was young. Oh, and you can see duel spirits?"

Johan nodded. "You do, too?"

"Yeah, but--" Hunter stopped as he felt something in his left eye. He touched it and he felt pain in it. Johan noticed this and asked if something's wrong. Hunter just muttered "nothing" in a quite tone.

Inside Hunter's mind, a dark voice spoke that made Hunter hurt more.

"_Your time is up, Brian." _The dark voice said.

In the hallway, Hunter is groaning in pain as he touches his left eye. Then, Hunter's eyes went wide and it looks like somebody or something went into his body and controls it. Hunter did nothing and just let that dark figure control him.

Johan was about to say something, but he was cutted off by Hunter.

"I-I'm gonna go now, Johan. I still need to look for opponents." Hunter said as he walks away.

Johan just stayed there, confused on what happened. The Gem Beasts appeared one by one and surrounded Johan.

"Are you okay, Johan?" Gem Beast Amethyst Cat asked as Topaz Tiger growled.

"I don't feel so good looking at that, Hunter." Topaz Tiger said in a mad attitude.

Sapphire Pegasus nodded once. "Topaz Tiger is right. I can sense some dark auras from him."

"Just look at the way he acted awhile ago. He touched his left eye for some reason. But, I can tell it is very bad." Gem Beast Amber Mammoth said, adding to Sapphire Pegasus' statement.

"By looking at his eyes, I can really tell that he has some dark auras from him." Emerald Turtle said, also adding some comments.

Ruby also added that she heard some dark voices from Hunter's mind. It's so dark and scary that Ruby was frightened. She said that she doesn't even know what it is.

Johan was surprised as he heard this from Ruby.

"See? You know Johan, I think you should just stay away from Hunter first. He is a very bad man." Topaz Tiger is still growling because of his anger at Hunter.

"And besides, he is considered as your opponent after all." Sapphire Pegasus added.

Johan faces the ground again as the Gem Beasts disappeared. After that, he continues to walk.

Well unknown to Johan, Hunter is just hiding behind a corner and looking at him, gasping and sweating.

"Don't do that in front of Johan. It will just make him worry more." Hunter said to himself in his original voice. Actually, he's not talking to himself. He's talking to that dark voice in his head awhile ago.

**A/N: **As you can see here, Hunter's voice is not his "present" voice which is dark. His original voice is just like Ryo but a little bit concerned one.

"_It is really your time to stop that. I already gave you a chance to see that boy… just once. I won't let you do that again. This time, I will control you. Whatever you do, you can't stop me anymore." _The dark voice said as Hunter's eyes went wide again. Now, that dark voice is controlling Hunter's body.

After that, he looks up as he smirked evilly.

'I will get you, Johan Anderson. I'll make sure you suffer in the hands of my deck.' Hunter said to himself as he laughs evilly.

_--back to James' place--_

James is still running as he looks everywhere for Judai and the others. He was panting and wanted to stop, but Jim really needs help so he still continues.

Later on, he passed the arena that the Gem Beasts and Johan are talking about awhile ago. He started to stop and search there. Well, lucky for him, the one who is dueling is Johan. He thinks that if Johan is dueling, maybe Judai and the others are watching. So, he searched everywhere.

They were not there. James was confused. 'This is weird. Everytime one of Judai's friends will battle, they will watch. But, what happened here?' James thought to himself, 'Oh, yeah. This IS the Pro-Leagues. I'm sure they're probably busy looking for their opponents.'

After James said that, he walked off towards the exit.

In the middle of the arena, Johan has 2400 LP left while his opponent has 1800 LP left. He has Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack position and Gem Beast Emerald Turtle in defense. His opponent has no monsters in his field and it is now on his turn.

After he draws a card, he shouted, "Ike, Sapphire Pegasus! Direct attack!"

Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus did what Johan told and attacked their opponent. This attack reduces the Life Points of their opponent to 0. The announcer went quickly towards Johan after the holograms are gone.

"Winner: Johan Anderson!" the announcer said as he raised the right arm of Johan. The audiences made all kinds of noises as they heard this. Johan smiled to the audiences. Then, he walked out.

Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle and all the other Gem Beasts appeared in Johan's side. Ruby said that it was really a fun duel. She is asking if Johan also felt the same thing. However, Johan didn't do anything and just looked down.

Sapphire Pegasus can sense that something's wrong about Johan. He knows Johan very well and he can't just ignore someone like Ruby.

"What's wrong, Johan? You don't look so good." Sapphire Pegasus asked.

"Yeah. I noticed that before the announcer declared that you're the winner, you also felt sad like this." Tiger added.

Johan still looked down. "It's nothing really," was the only words of Johan. The Gem Beasts looked at each other, then to Johan. They haven't seen Johan acting like that before. They were worried, but they just leave him alone for awhile.

Before Sapphire Pegasus disappeared, he told Ruby to look after Johan for them first. Ruby nodded and followed Johan.

_--inside a dark building--_

A duelist with a black cloak on is walking in a hallway with only torches as a source of light. As soon as he passes a big door, he slowly entered it. When the door closes, he faced the duelist sitting in a throne chair.

"At last, Raider-kun. You already showed up. We've been waiting for you." The dark duelist said.

"Alright, alright! Enough with those introductions. What do you want me to do now?" Raider said, feeling very irritated whenever that duelist do that. Then, four duelists suddenly appeared at his side. One of them is very tall and scary. The one next to him is a spiky light blue-haired guy with an evil smile on his face. The next one looks full of pride. The next one looks strong. And the last one looks quiet and doesn't care about anything.

"You still haven't change Raider. Respect Shadow-sama!" the tall and scary guy said as he holds Raider up. Raider only smirked at his comment and does nothing. The guy was very irritated to this.

"Enough, Blade-kun. Raider is right. I shouldn't do those things." Shadow said.

After listening to their master, Blade still looked mad at Raider. "You know, I think you should let go off me now Blade." Raider said. Blade did so and snorted.

"Now, what's that you're saying, Shadow?"

"I want you to guard Yuki Judai and his friends… especially that _guy_. As a friend of Hunter, I will do what he asks me to do. He had wanted to duel that _guy _for so long. And try to duel your friend, Judai. I've been waiting to see that, you know."

"I'll try. And I didn't say that it will work." Raider turned and walked off. But then, he stopped. "One more question though: Hunter said--"

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you're talking about. And I won't answer your question unless you don't duel Judai." Shadow replied. Raider was disappointed at Shadow's answer, but he continued to walk out. After all, even though he doesn't know the answer now, he doesn't care. The only thing that matters him right now, is that he duels his friend.

**Episode 3**

**Second Period**

**

* * *

**

As Johan is walking along a hallway, his PDA rang. Johan looked it and he was surprised as he looks at the caller… Kaiba Corporation. Johan immediately answered it and a picture of the announcer appeared in the screen. He says:

"_Good afternoon, Johan Anderson. The Kaiba Corporation had chosen you to be one of the duelists to duel in the big arena at 4:00 p.m today. We still haven't figured your opponent's name yet, but I'm sure we'll tell you that at the time of your duel. Please be there and I hope you receive this message."_

After hearing the message, Johan already went off to the arena. When he was about to enter the door, he bumped into Hunter. Hunter looked at Johan with a dark and scary look. Johan simply looked at Hunter and walked off. Hunter did the same.

As Hunter walk, he thought, 'So, he's my opponent, huh? This will be fun.' Hunter smirked at his last phrase.

After awhile, the announcer went in the middle of the arena and begun to say some things.

"Welcome fans and duelists from around the world! We will again watch another spectacular duel in the Pro-Leagues, with two great duelists that had won so many times in this tournament," the announcer said as the audiences began to make so many noises.

At the audience seats, Judai's friends are watching.

"Hey, where is aniki? The duel is about to start." Sho said as he looks around.

"Well, what do you think? Late, as usual." Manjyome said as he crossed his arms. After Kenzan heard this, something went inside his mind.

"Speaking of aniki, has anyone seen Jim?"

Manjyome and Sho both shook their heads.

"Alright, let me introduce the duelists," the announcer cleared his throat. "In the red zone, he has a record of having 10 wins in his first 2 days in the Pro-Leagues. Has the legendary Gem Beast deck and known as the North Academy Champion. He is… Johan Anderson!!!"

Johan walked out of an entrance where a red color is located and went straight to the middle of the field. Johan didn't smile at his fans nor waved at them. He just walks plainly. At this point, Judai already showed up.

"Hey, guys! Did the duel started already?" Judai asked as he seats beside Asuka.

"No aniki. You're just in time. They are just announcing the duelists." Sho replied. All of them faced Johan and noticed something.

"Hey, why is Johan serious now-saurus?" Kenzan asked. The others nodded in agreement.

"I haven't seen that side of Johan before… well, except for _that _year." Judai said. After Judai said that, all of them turned back to the field.

"And in the blue zone, he has a record of 20 wins in also his first 2 days in the Pro-Leagues. Have an unknown deck and a very mysterious strategy. He is none other than… Hunter!!!"

Just like what Johan did, Hunter also went out of an entrance where a blue color is located and went straight to the middle of the field. He also didn't smile and waved at his fans. He also walks plainly. The fans became silent as they saw Hunter. They were very scared of him.

Judai and the others also felt the same.

"That guy… I have heard of him." Asuka said. All of them faced her, shocked.

"You saw him already, Tenjoin-kun?" Manjyome asked. Asuka nodded.

"Nii-san told me that he heard from Gian about a mysterious duelist called Hunter," Asuka started. "He said that Hunter is a duelist with a very incredible strength and strategy in dueling. Hunter has a very special technique on winning that everyone is scared to duel him."

They were surprised, especially Judai. 'This guy is also like me. When I duel and use Yubel, something happens to my opponents. And everyone is scared of me and started to go away from me. I completely understand what he feels.' Judai said to himself as he turned back to watch.

Back to the field, Johan is seriously facing Hunter. He felt that this will be a very bad duel. The announcer called both Johan and Hunter to go in the middle and shuffle their decks. Johan and Hunter gave each other their decks and shuffled it. After that, they returned it and went back to their position. As Hunter is walking back, he smirked evilly. He looked at his deck and it is surrounded by black auras before he slot it in the deck holder in his duel disk.

Johan and Hunter are both ready and the announcer declared the duel.

"DUEL!" Johan and Hunter both said in unison. As the audience heard this, they make so many noises.

**Johan- 4000 LP**

**Hunter- 4000 LP**

"Alright, it's gonna start!" Sho said.

"Yeah-saurus! Now, we will know if Asuka-chan's words were true-don!" Kenzan added.

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Johan said as he draws a card.

"I now summon **Gem Beast Amber Mammoth **(ATK 1700/DEF 1600) in attack position! Kado O Ichi Mai Setto. Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Hunter said as he draws a card.

"I activate my Field Spell card, **World of Darkness**!" As Hunter said this, grey mists suddenly appeared in the field and strong winds blow. Johan shielded himself with his arms.

When Johan already removed his arms, he was surprised on what he's seeing. He can't see anything but mists. He even can't see his monster or Hunter. Johan rubbed his eyes to see if he's just dreaming, but he isn't. He looked around and was confused on what's going on.

Outside the duel field, the audiences and the gang are surprised on what happened. They can't see Johan or Hunter anywhere in the duel field. It was just covered by thick walls of mists. Some people beside Judai are now trembling in fear. Judai, Sho, Kenzan and Manjyome looks at them with a confuse look on their faces.

"What's wrong, boy?" Judai asked.

"I-It's because of that rumor that they're saying about that spell card of Hunter," the boy said still trembling.

"What spell card?" Sho asked. The boy was about to give the answer but Asuka interrupted him.

"It's the World of Darkness field spell," Asuka said. The others looked at her. "According to the rumors, that spell card can curse anybody. No one knows what's happening inside. Whenever Hunter activates that spell card, after a minute or so, you will see that the duel is over and you can see his opponent lying on the ground unconscious. It's always like that in his duels. No one rarely see Hunter not using that spell card."

The others looked surprised at this new information.

"So, that means…?"

"…Johan will…?"

"…LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS IN THEIR DUEL?!"

"Probably. Nii-san is the one who told me this. I really don't know for sure if it's true or not. We'll just gonna find out," Asuka said.

"But if no one can see the duel from inside-saurus, how did Fubuki-san knows this-don?" Kenzan asked. Sho was about to say something when Judai interrupted him.

"You know Kenzan, Asuka is right. We should just wait until the duel is done. After all, it will be really fun to not know what's gonna happen next, right Asuka?" Judai said as he smiles at Asuka. Sho, Manjyome, Kenzan and even Asuka can't believe what they just heard from Judai. They know Judai since their first year and they can say that he is really an "idiot". But now, they don't know if this is really Judai whom they're talking to. It's just not like Judai.

"Um, Marafuji-sempai, is that what you're gonna say-saurus?" Kenzan whispered.

"Yeah, I wanna know too. Judai is really creepy when he acts so smart," Manjyome leaned to the side of Sho to hear what he's gonna say. Sho just nodded. Manjyome and Kenzan can't believe this and looked at Judai, who's seating in his chair comfortably and just watching the arena. Asuka really felt that, that is a very incredible thing that Judai can think of. For her, Judai is a guy who doesn't think much. He only thinks when he's dueling. She just can't believe it.

'You are really becoming more and more interesting,' Asuka said to herself as she smiles while looking at Judai.

_--inside the duel--_

Johan still doesn't know where he is and walks around.

"Hunter! Let's continue our duel! Show up, now!" Johan shouted. It seems that Hunter hadn't heard his voice because his voice just echoed and no one appeared. Johan felt no sign of hope and just seats there and wait.

Then, a pair of red darkness eyes appeared in front of Johan. Johan was surprised by this and thinks that this is already Hunter. He stands up. A voice then spoke.

"I've been waiting to battle you for a long time, Johan Anderson!" the voice chuckled. After this, a silhouette appeared. Johan realized that, that silhouette is Hunter. He returns into his duel stance and looks mad at Hunter.

"I don't what's going on here, but… this is a duel Hunter! Let's continue!" Johan shouted.

"It's not Hunter who you're battling with, Johan." The voice said as it chuckles.

"What do you mean?"

"You will know it soon. For now… LET'S CONTINUE!!!" the whole field cleared already and it turns out that, that silhouette is actually Hunter.

"Alright, it's still my turn. I now summon **Devil Phantom **(ATK 1900/DEF 2000) in attack position!" A monster covered with black color appeared in front of Hunter.

"Nani?! A 5-star monster?!"

The voice chuckled evilly. "Relax, Johan. I haven't told you anything about the effect of my field spell! With its effect, I can summon 5-star monsters in my hand without a tribute. And when there is a fiend-type monster on my field, I can take control of one monster on my opponent's field."

"Nani?!" Johan jumped back.

The voice continued to chuckle evilly. "Now, I take control of your Gem Beast Amber Mammoth!"

As what the voice said, Gem Beast Amber Mammoth appeared in its field. But it was different. Johan was shocked as he saw that his Gem Beast monster turned into its dark form. Yup, you guessed it: Advanced Gem Beast. Gem Beast Amber Mammoth now turned into Advanced Gem Beast Amber Mammoth. Johan can never forget that monster.

"And with the World of Darkness' effect, if I took control a non-Fiend-type monster, its ATK will double! Now its attack points are 3200! Advanced Gem Beast Amber Mammoth, ike! Direct attack!" the voice ordered as his monster followed. This attack reduces Johan's Life points to 800.

**Johan- 800 LP**

Johan was blown away as his Life Points decreased.

"I wanna finish this early, Johan Anderson! Ike, Devil Phantom! Direct attack!"

Devil Phantom followed and attacked Johan. Strong winds blows below Devil Phantom and onto Johan. Johan protected himself with his arms, but it failed. Johan was blown away again as his Life Points now decreased to 0.

**Johan- 0 LP**

Johan screams loudly in pain as he received the attack.

In the audience seats, the arena where Johan and Hunter are battling is still covered with fog. No one can see the duel. Then, the picture where Johan was being attacked by Advanced Gem Beast Amber Mammoth appeared in the fog. Judai and Manjyome saw this and calls Johan's name. Judai and Manjyome both looked at each other. Sho, Kenzan, Asuka and the people around them were confused why they did that.

"What's wrong, aniki?" Sho asked.

"Did you see Johan-saurus?" Kenzan also asked. Judai and Manjyome don't know what to reply to them so they just ignored them.

"What was that thing that attacked Johan, Judai?"

"I-It was…" Judai was about to say it, but Sho cutted him.

"You saw what is happening there, aniki?"

"What happened-saurus?"

"Well… we saw that Johan was attacked by…"

"By what, slacker?"

"By Advanced Gem Beast Amber Mammoth." Judai finishes.

"Advanced Gem Beast?!" Sho's eyes went wide in shock as he heard this.

"What is that monster, Marafuji-sempai?" Kenzan asked.

Sho looks at Judai. He knows that he should ask permission to Judai first before he tells it to anyone else.

"Aniki…" Sho said in a worried tone. Judai knows what Sho is saying and just replied,

"Just tell them about it later, Sho."

Sho was concerned about Judai. He knows very well that he doesn't want to talk about the past, but he just needs to say it.

Then, the fog disappeared. The audiences, the announcer, Judai, Sho, Kenzan, Asuka and Manjyome were all looking at the field to see who the winner is. As the fog slowly reveals the duelists, there first appears Hunter standing firm on the ground and by the looks of it, it looks like he didn't received any damages from the duel. Hunter closed his eyes and walked off.

And then, the fog slowly reveals Johan lying on the ground unconscious. As Judai and the others saw this, they yelled,

"JOHAN!!!"

Judai ran off as the others followed.

On the other side, Hunter is smirking and chuckling evilly. Then, he felt pain in his left eye and it causes him to stop walking. He groans in pain as he touches it. Now, both he and the unknown "good" conscience talks in his mind.

"_What are you doing?!"_

"What am I doing?! I'm trying to stop you from hurting Johan!" the "good" conscience said.

"_Stopping, huh? But you're already too late! That boy is already finished. I allowed him to taste the power of the World of Darkness! You should've seen him awhile ago. He was suffering from my attacks! Hahahahaha!" _

"STOP IT!!!"

"_Why don't you admit it to yourself? That you're a bad brother to him! You didn't respect him from the beginning and now you're stopping me from hurting Johan?" _

"SHUT UP!!! I know I'm a bad brother, but he's still my family. And I don't want to hurt him… not anymore."

"_Hahahahahaha. What an emotional speech, Brian. I know deep in your heart, you still wanna hurt Johan. And I can do it for you, right now."_

It looks like the "good" conscience was defeated by the evil one but, he will still try to stop it no matter what.

In the present location, Hunter stopped touching his left eye and continued to walk off with an evil smirk in his face.

On the other hand, Judai and the others had just arrived to Johan's place to help him. Judai was worried on what happened to Johan inside the duel. So, he helped him up. Asuka also tries to help Judai and they both went to the infirmary. Manjyome, Sho and Kenzan wanted to help also, but they were stopped by Judai.

"Don't go anymore. Me and Asuka will bring Johan to the infirmary. In fact, you still need to tell them something, right Sho?" Judai said before running off to the infirmary with Asuka.

Sho, Manjyome and Kenzan just stayed there in their position.

"So, what is that Advanced Gem Beast anyway? Manjyome asked.

"Yeah-saurus. Aniki sure is acting so strange when he mentioned the Advanced Gem Beast." Kenzan said.

"Well, it's the…" Sho was about to say it when someone cutted him off.

"HEY, MANJYOME, SHO, KENZAN!!!" someone shouted.

"James-san! What are you doing here?" Sho asked.

James gasps heavily. "Its… Its… Jim. Its Jim! I really need your help!"

"What happened to Jim-saurus?"

"I really don't know. It looks like something hitted Jim. My back was turned back then so I really don't know what happened. But, he is still not awake. I tried to wake him up but I can't. You really need to help me! Please!"

"Alright, we'll help. Come on, Manjyome, Kenzan!" Sho said as he and Kenzan followed James. However, Manjyome didn't move in his position. He just stayed there and looked at where Judai and Asuka went awhile ago. Sho stopped and looked at Manjyome.

"Come on, Manjyome! Don't you wanna help?"

"As much as I want to Sho, I can't. I need to do something."

"You can search for your opponents later, Manjyome-sempai! Let's go!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU BOTH: I'M NOT GOING!!! And I'm not gonna look for opponents. I just really need to do something. So, just go and help James." Manjyome said as he walks off. Sho and Kenzan looked at each other and shrugged before following James.

'Advanced Gem Beast… what are those? It seems that Judai is hiding something… from that thing…'

"_Don't go anymore. Me and Asuka will bring Johan to the infirmary. In fact, you still need to tell them something, right Sho?"_

'Judai is so weird today and it looks like he's hiding something...'

'And I'm gonna find out what.' Manjyome said to himself as he puts his hands on his pocket.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Liar Liar by LM.C **

**Card of this episode:**

**Hunter's card:**

**

* * *

**

**World of Darkness**

**Type: Field Spell**

**Effect: When this card is on the field, you can summon a 5-star Fiend-type monster on your hand to the field without tributes. Once per turn, if your opponent does not have any Fiend-type monster on his/her field, take control of the monster and double its attack points.**

**

* * *

**

**Preview for episode 4**

**Judai: At last you're gonna duel now, Sho.**

**Sho: This is not good aniki. I'm battling against Rayver. I'm so scared.**

**Johan: Sigh. There he is again on his "I'm so scared!" attitude.**

**Sho: Hey! Next time, The 'Mean Machine' Showdown!**

**Judai: Sho, this is now the time to show Kaiser what you've improved in your duels. Like I always say, try your best! Ok?**

**Sho: That's right. Nii-san will be watching me. Here I go, nii-san! I'll be the great duelist you told me to be!**

**Judai and Johan: YEAH! That's the spirit, Sho!**

**

* * *

**

**Card effects of this episode:**

**Gem Beast Amber Mammoth- **When this card is destroyed, instead of sending it to the graveyard, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap card zones. When this card is in your Spell/Trap card zones, it is treated as a Continuous Spell card. In addition, when a monster that includes Gem Beast in its card name on your side of the field is targeted for an attack, you can change the attack target of that attack to this card.

**Devil Phantom- **This card can only be summoned by the effect of World of Darkness.


	4. The 'Mean Machine' Showdown!

**Hiya readers-sama! Wow, it has been LOOOONG time since I updated. It's because I'm busy watching the few new episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and one of them aired just this Wednesday which all of you (if you are a Fianceshipper) will surely be proud to watch it. And also, because I got so many things to do in my life, concidering taking care of my dad who is sick right now. Hehe. But, meh, I didn't update to talk about that. And also, sorry for making this chapter very, very long because I really planned it to be this way. I am planning a different scene in the next chapter and I don't want a second-part for this duel.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, its characters and the songs. I only own some characters y'all are not familiar with.

**3...2...1... and action!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--Turn 004--**

**The 'Mean Machine' Showdown!**

_--Previously on _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4_--_

"_Come on, Manjyome! Don't you wanna help?" _

"_As much as I want to Sho, I can't." _

"_You can search for your opponents later, Manjyome-sempai! Let's go!"_

"_I ALREADY TOLD YOU BOTH: I'M NOT GOING! And I'm not gonna look for opponents. I just really need to do something. So, just go and help James." Manjyome said as he walks off. Sho and Kenzan looked at each other and shrugged before following James._

**Opening: Kisetsuniki by BOWL**

* * *

The scene starts at one of the rooms of the infirmary, where Jim is staying. One of the machines is making its beeping sounds as Jim is breathing.

Outside the room, James, Sho and Kenzan are waiting. They were very worried on the results whether Jim is alright or not. Then, the doctor went out of the room with a paper with him. When James saw this, he immediately went straight to the doctor.

"Hey, sir. Is my brother okay?" James asked with his usual southern accent.

"Are you James Crocodile Cook?" the doctor asked back. James nodded.

"Well, your brother seems alright. What happened anyway?"

James explained everything and the doctor only did is to nod. Sho and Kenzan told James that they will go to Judai now. James nodded and continued to explain.

_--meanwhile--_

Johan is staying in one of the rooms in the other side of Jim's room. Just like Jim, the machines makes its beeping sounds as Johan is breathing. He was really tired after his duel with Hunter. No one knows yet if he is alright or not, but they're really hoping that he will be alright.

Judai and Asuka are just outside the room of Johan, waiting. Judai was facing the ground while Asuka just looks normal. Asuka notices that Judai is somehow mad, so she started to talk.

"Um, Judai, are you okay?" Asuka asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Judai said, calmly.

At this time, Sho and Kenzan arrived at the position of Judai and Asuka, panting.

"Aniki, any news about Johan? How is he?" Sho asked. Judai and Asuka both shook their heads.

"We still don't know if he's fine, Sho. The doctor hadn't said anything about it yet. We just have to wait." Asuka said. Both Sho and Kenzan nodded. Then, they looked at Judai and noticed that he's mad. Judai's hands were in front of his nose, both closed, and he bended until the tip of his shoulders already reached his thigh as Judai thinks about something. Sho and Kenzan were confused why so they started to ask.

"Are you alright aniki? You look mad-saurus." Kenzan said with concern. Judai didn't do anything and clenched his hands. "Judai…" Asuka started to say something, but Judai already stands up from his seat and walked off. Asuka, Sho and Kenzan looked concern at Judai, but they know that they should just leave him alone for awhile, so they didn't follow.

_--inside the office of Seto Kaiba--_

Kaiba is now in his office looking at something in his computer. He is actually looking at the profiles of the duelists who are in the Pro-League right now. The picture of the duelist that he is looking at is the mysterious duelist, Hunter. Kaiba looked at the picture seriously.

'This duelist… I feel that something is not right about him.' Kaiba thinks. He turned into the blue mini-computer and typed something and there appears his little brother, Mokuba Kaiba, on the screen.

"Hi nii-san! What's up?" Mokuba greeted.

"Got any information about the duelist named, Hunter?" Kaiba asked.

"Hmm… not yet nii-san. We can't figure out who he is. But, we'll try to tell you if we did find information about him, alright?" Mokuba stated. Kaiba nodded. Then, the screen went black and Mokuba disappeared. Kaiba turned back into his computer and looked at the picture of Hunter again, seriously.

_--meanwhile--_

Judai is walking in a middle of a hallway with a serious face. Previously, he walked out from his friends at the infirmary. It was because of a message from Hunter in his PDA, just the time he and Asuka had went into the infirmary.

**Flashback**

It was the time Judai and Asuka had went into the infirmary and had put down Johan into the bed. Judai's PDA suddenly started to ring. He got it and pushed a button on the side to answer it.

"Judai-kun, I know you would not care about this message because it is from me. But please, try to consider it now," the person said.

"Hunter?!" Judai said, surprised.

"I want you to go in my room. There is something I gotta tell you and show you. So, please. If you receive this message, try to go there now."

**End Flashback**

Judai is still walking until he spotted a door to a room. He looks mad at it and enters inside. He looks around the room seriously and looks really mad. He was actually in the room of Hunter and is looking for him.

"Hunter! Hunter! I know you're in here!" Judai shouted. Then, Hunter finally appeared. He was at the door of his room, looking very tired and exhausted. Judai glared at him with cold eyes.

"Judai-kun… I need to talk to you about something." Hunter pleaded. Judai was surprised by this from Hunter, but didn't change his face. "Listen Judai-kun, I need your help."

"Help?! Heh. After doing that to Johan, do you think I can still forgive you?" Judai said coldly.

"You don't understand, Judai-kun. It was not me who's doing this to Johan."

"What do you mean?"

"You see…"

_--after explaining--_

"Nani?! You're…?!"

"Yes. Now you know the truth about me, I want you to--Ugh!" Hunter suddenly touched his chest and his left eye in pain.

"Are you alright, Hunter?" Judai asked.

"I-I'm fine. Give this to Johan for me. He needs to receive this card before our battle." Hunter gave Judai the card and screamed in pain. Judai took the card and stepped back a little. "J-Judai-kun… run now!"

Judai is worried about what's going to happen to Hunter, but he trusts him now so he did. After awhile, Hunter stopped screaming and it seems that he is back to normal. He gasps heavily and faced up.

_--in Sho's room--_

Sho is now seating in his bed and shuffling his deck. After watching how Judai and Johan fight their opponents and how they did not backed out, he decided to show them also how he had already changed. And by doing that, he needs to duel an opponent today.

'Sigh. I know that I'm not strong enough to battle an opponent, but I still need to try. I want to prove to nii-san that I'm already a true duelist that can beat any opponent. I want to prove to him that I'm not a weakling anymore! I gotta fight!' Sho said to himself as he stopped shuffling and stands up with pride. Then, a person suddenly entered the room, which made Sho fall to the ground. The person was revealed to be Kenzan.

"Kenzan?! What are you doing here?" Sho complained as he scratches the back of his head while still on the ground.

"Sorry, Marafuji-sempai," Kenzan apologized. "Anyway, have you seen aniki anywhere?"

"Aniki?" Sho asked. "Hmm... no. Why?"

"Uh, I need to see him quickly. If you happen to see him, tell him to go to the room of Johan. Okay?" Kenzan explained and ran off after that. Sho was confused by Kenzan's act. It's like, this is the first time he ever see Kenzan acting in a hurry. But, he didn't mind that now and picked up his cards. While he is picking those cards, his PDA rang. He stopped, sat in the ground and looked at his PDA. It shows that Sho has a title duel in the big arena. Sho's eyes went wide in shock when he saw the word, "title duel".

"T-T-T-TITLE DUEL?! Oh, no! I'm not yet prepared for this!" Sho suddenly panicked and picked up all his cards. When he's done picking all the cards, he paused for awhile.

"Wait a minute! Why am I panicking? I'm Marafuji Sho! I promised myself that I will not gonna be a weakling anymore!" Sho slapped himself, but not really hard. He suddenly smiled and put on his duel disk. He puts his deck onto his deck case near his back pocket and started running off to the arena.

While Sho is running, a tall blue haired man with a black overcoat outfit walks into the room of Sho and calls his name quietly. It was a dark but sincere voice of the man. He looked around and then found a Duel Monster card on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Power Bond?!" the man said, surprised. He stared at it for awhile before leaving the room.

_--at one of the zones in the arena--_

Sho stands in the side in one of the zones for awhile, while the announcer is saying something to the audiences. The arena was really full of noises that he can't even hear himself. He looks at his deck and smiled.

'I'm counting on you to make me win this duel. For nii-san… for aniki… and for my friends. I wanna show them the true power of Marafuji Sho!' Sho said to himself. Just then, the same blue haired man walks into Sho, holding the previous card he saw back in Sho's room. Sho notices the guy and looked at him.

"I'm afraid this is yours… Sho." The tall blue haired man said with a dark voice and held out Sho's card. Sho's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Y-You're…!"

_--meanwhile--_

Manjyome is seating alone in one of the audiences' seats and looks sad. It seems really boring without his friends with him. He crosses his arms and scoffed. 'Who needs them anyway? It is really a good thing, since I can watch this duel alone and no disturbance!' Manjyome thought. Just the time he finished saying that, Judai and Asuka came into the arena and walks down the stairs. Both of them looks for a seat. When Judai saw Manjyome at one of the seats, he waved at him.

"Hey yo, Manjyome!" Judai greeted with his usual smile. Asuka giggled silently at this. Manjyome turned back and saw Judai and Asuka… together. He became stunned and changes to a mad attitude.

"Both of you, get over here!" Manjyome yelled. Judai and Asuka was surprised by Manjyome's act and stepped back a bit. Manjyome stands up from his seat and dragged the two together. Judai and Asuka looks at each other and cocked their eyebrow in confusion. After that entire dragging thing, Judai and Asuka were now on their seats. Manjyome sat down next to Asuka and continued to watch with his arms crossed. Judai and Asuka looks to Manjyome and to each other. They smiled and went back to watch.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We're now gonna present to all of you, the first ever title duel in the Pro-Leagues… the 'Mean Machine' Title Duel!" the announcer stated as the audiences still made some noises. "Let's start, of course, to the one who holds the title of 'Mean Machine', Rayver Evans!"

Once Rayver heard his name being called, he steps out of the entrance and into the arena. He waved to the crowd with a big smile on his face. The audiences all cheered for him and many voices of girls in front screaming, "WE LOVE YOU RAYVER!!!"

Judai, Asuka and Manjyome couldn't believe what they just saw in the arena. It was their dear friend, Rayver, whom they knew to be a silent and yet a friendly duelist. From what they know, Rayver didn't tell them anything about his Mean Machine title.

"I can't believe this guy is a famous duelist." Manjyome said, still surprised.

"Yeah. But it is good! I wanna try to duel him soon!" Judai said in excitement. Asuka sweatdropped while Manjyome sighed heavily.

"And now, for the challenger, let's meet… Marafuji Sho!" the announcer, again, stated. A few seconds after the announcer said that, no one appeared yet. And then, after awhile, Sho steps out of the entrance and into the arena. He was curious but still smiled in the audiences. At this time, Judai stands up with the crowd and cheered for Sho.

"Go Sho! You can do it!" Judai cheered.

Sho looks at where he heard Judai's voice. He looked at him with serious face. Judai smiled and puts a thumbs up to him. Sho smiled back and faced Rayver.

"Rayver-san, it's good to duel you in a place like this. I heard you have a Machine-deck, am I right?" Sho asked.

"Yes. And wow, you look different Marafuji-kun. What happened? I thought you're scared in dueling an opponent like me in front of many people like this?" Rayver teased.

"Well, I'm not the person you thought I was anymore, Rayver-san!" Sho replied.

"Then, let's do this thing, Marafuji-kun!" Rayver said, while activating his duel disk.

"Alright!" Same as Rayver, Sho activates his duel disk after he said that.

"DUEL!"

**Rayver- 4000 LP**

**Sho- 4000 LP**

"Alright! Ore no turn! Draw!" Rayver draws a card from his deck and sees his monster, Mechanical Swordsman. Other cards in his hand are Limiter Removal, Machine Repairs, Machine Virus, Computer Man and Robot Beast.

"I choose to summon **Mechanical Swordsman** (ATK 1700/DEF 1800) in attack position!"

A creature with a human body and machine armor appeared in Rayver's field, firmly holding a sword.

"Turn end."

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Sho draws a card and smiles. He has three Cyber Dragons, Future Fusion, Negate Attack and his drawn card, Polymerization in his hand.

"I now special summon, **Cyber Dragon **(ATK 2100/DEF 1600) onto the field! And then, magic card, **Polymerization**, Hatsudou! I fuse my two Cyber Dragons to fusion summon, **Cyber Twin Dragon **(ATK 2800/DEF 2100)!"

A silver machine-like dragon with two heads appeared in Sho's field. Everybody, including Rayver, was surprised to see this monster. Judai's, Asuka's and Manjyome's eyes went wide in shock as they saw this monster come out from Sho's field.

'It can't be! Cyber Dragon and Cyber Twin Dragon?!' Judai thought in shock. 'Those are the monsters of Kaiser. But, how did Sho get that card? Unless…'

"Battle! Cyber Dragon, ike! Mechanical Swordsman kougeki!" Sho ordered as Cyber Dragon fired its Evolution Blast towards Mechanical Swordsman. There was a large explosion before Mechanical Swordsman was destroyed. Because of this attack, it reduces Rayver's Life Points by 400 points.

**Rayver- 3600 LP**

"I now activate the effect of Mechanical Swordsman!" Rayver declared. "I can only activate its effect if it was destroyed by a Machine-type monster. If there are at least two Machine-type monsters on my opponent's field, I can choose to destroy one monster! And I choose… Cyber Twin Dragon!"

As soon as Rayver said this, two mechanical ropes appeared below Cyber Twin Dragon and it circled around Cyber Twin Dragon until its whole body is already covered. Cyber Twin Dragon roars loudly at this. Then, it suddenly pulls Cyber Twin Dragon onto the ground and was destroyed. However, even if Cyber Twin Dragon was destroyed, Sho still smiles. Rayver sensed that there's something weird about Sho, and he doesn't look like the Sho he knows before. Rayver gets worried about this and looks seriously at Sho.

**Episode 4**

**Second Period**

* * *

"Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Rayver draws a card. He looks at his drawn card and the other cards in his hand. There seems no monster or any spell or trap card that can beat Cyber Dragon that is on the field.

'I don't know what happened to you Marafuji-kun. Something's just not right.' Rayver said to himself while looking at Sho who is seriously waiting for his turn.

"I summon **Robot Beast **(ATK 1500/DEF 1700) in attack position!"

A beast-like monster covered with metals and red eyes appeared onto Rayver's field. It has some yellow lines on its body and pointed sharp claws.

"Ike, Robot Beast! Cyber Dragon kougeki!" Robot Beast followed his master as firing its Light Laser towards Cyber Dragon. Cyber Dragon also attacked with its Evolution Blast to counter Robot Beast's attack. But then, Rayver activated a card before Cyber Dragon's and Robot Beast's attack counter each other.

"I activate my quick-play spell card, **Limiter Removal**! With this effect, my monster's ATK is doubled!" Just as Rayver said, Robot Beast's ATK had doubled and is now 3000.

**Robot Beast- ATK 3000**

Because Robot Beast's ATK is higher than Cyber Dragon's, Cyber Dragon is now destroyed. With this attack, Sho's Life Points had decreased by 900 points.

**Sho- 3100 LP**

Big explosion had occurred in Sho's field as Cyber Dragon is being destroyed. Sho protected himself with his both arms. When the smoke faded already, Sho smiled to Rayver.

"Why are you smiling?" Rayver asked.

"Nothing, Rayver-san. Its just that, because of the effect of Limiter Removal, your Robot Beast will be destroyed in your End Phase!" Sho stated. As he said, Robot Beast was destroyed and disappeared on the field. At this time, Rayver's turn ended.

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Sho draws a card. Rayver gritted his teeth.

'I got to focus on this. Marafuji-kun… he had already changed. His style and especially his deck. His deck theme, as far as I know, don't contain any cards that belong to his brother. But how did he…?' Rayver wondered in his head.

In the audiences' seats, Judai, Asuka and Manjyome are also wondering about the same thing.

"What has happened to Sho?" Manjyome wondered.

"His attitude had become like Hell Kaiser." Asuka said.

"Sho…" Judai said in a worried tone. Without even knowing, someone went behind them and sat in one of the seats.

"Actually, he didn't change." The man behind them said. The three of them turned around to face the man. They were surprised to see that it was Kaiser.

"KAISER?!" the three clueless duelists said in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Judai asked.

"We thought you're still in the infirmary." Manjyome added. Kaiser shook his head.

"I will tell you that later. Let's just talk about Sho." Kaiser said with his ol' monotone voice.

"Oh, yeah. What are you saying awhile ago about Sho-kun didn't change?" Asuka asked.

"Well, you see. Before the duel…" Kaiser began as he tells them what happened.

**Flashback**

Actually, Kaiser was the blue haired man awhile ago who went into Sho's room and got the Power Bond card. Kaiser was at the zone, where Sho went awhile ago while waiting to go to the arena. Kaiser was holding the Power Bond card in his left hand with his usual Hell Kaiser outfit. He went straight to Sho near the wall.

"I'm afraid this is yours… Sho." Kaiser said with a dark voice and held out Sho's card. Sho's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Y-You're…!" Sho paused and looked closely at Kaiser. "Nii-san!!!"

"It's good to see you again, Sho." Kaiser said with a smile.

**A/N: **The smile that Kaiser showed to Sho is not his usual smile which looks like a smirk. It is really a smile like Judai's, but of course, not so friendly.

"Nii-san!" Sho said in excitement and hugged Kaiser. Kaiser, of course, did not return the hug but was happy.

"What are you doing here, nii-san? Shouldn't you be at the infirmary until now?" Sho asked, worried.

"Well, I'm fine now, Sho. The doctor had already given me permission to go out. But he said that I can't duel anymore." Kaiser explained. Sho just nodded in response.

"Oh yeah, Sho. I went here to give you something. You have a duel today, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then, this might come in handy." Kaiser took out a deck from his deck case near his back pocket and gave it to Sho. Sho looked at the cards and noticed that it was Kaiser's deck.

"Nii-san, this is your deck! Why are you giving this to me?" Sho said with a confused and shock expression.

"Use that deck, Sho. Like what I told you, I can't duel anymore. Even if I keep that deck, it might be useless. But if someone will use it for me, it'll be better. If you really wanted that deck to be yours, Sho, there is only one condition you have to do."

"What is it, nii-san?"

"You have to prove to me that you're capable of using it during your duel with Rayver. And you have to believe in the respect duel."

Sho's eyes went wide in shock when he heard the last statement of Kaiser. Sho was in a very deep thought that he hadn't notice that the announcer has been calling Sho's name to go to the arena.

"Sho, you're up." Kaiser called to Sho which made him go back to his senses. Sho looked at Kaiser who is now walking away.

"Just try your best. Be a true duelist."

Sho was still confused and looked at Kaiser's deck.

**End Flashback**

"So, that's why it took a few minutes for Sho to show up." Manjyome said.

"But, why is he like that if he believes at respect duel? It looks like he doesn't follow it and does the opposite." Asuka stated.

Kaiser nodded. "Ah, he now believes that to be a true duelist, he needs to be serious and to win. He is now cruel to his opponents because that's what he believes a true duelist should act. He should not fool around."

"So, he chose to go to that path, am I right?" Judai asked Kaiser. Kaiser nodded once. Judai went back to face the arena and watch the duel.

"I now summon **Cyber Giraffe **(ATK 300/DEF 800) in defense position!" Sho said as his monster appeared onto his field. Judai, Asuka and Manjyome were very surprised by Sho's move.

"According to the effect of Cyber Giraffe," Kaiser started and made the three confused duelists to face him, "if Sho tributes it during Rayver's turn, the damage that will be inflicted to Sho in that same turn will be 0."

Hearing this from Kaiser, Judai gets worried about Sho because he really looks different. He looks like a very scary duelist now and is not afraid of anything.

"Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Rayver draws a card.

"I now activate Cyber Giraffe's effect! If I tribute it in this turn, all battle damages inflicted to me will be 0!" Sho explained. Rayver doesn't care at all and continues with his turn. Rayver looks at his cards and smirked.

"This is the time I've been waiting for, Marafuji-kun! I summon **Computer Man **(ATK 700/DEF 300) in attack position!" A creature with black clothing, black hat and shades appeared into Rayver's field with a table and a computer with it. "And I activate my equip spell card, **Machine Virus** and equip it to Computer Man!" Once Rayver had activated the equip spell card, Computer Man started to type something onto the computer very fast until its computer explodes.

"Because of Machine Virus' effect, all monsters with "Cyber" in their names cannot attack and cannot activate their effects!" Rayver explained. Judai and the others were surprised by this.

"Oh no! Because of this, Sho-kun will not be able to attack Rayver because his deck is all full of Cyber Dragons!" Asuka said, worried.

"You're wrong, Asuka," Kaiser interrupted. Judai, Asuka and Manjyome all look at Kaiser, wondering why Asuka is wrong. "Sho still has his cards in that deck. I know he used my Cyber Dragon deck, but he also put some of his cards in it, too."

Judai, Asuka and Manjyome were shock to reveal the truth from Kaiser. They went back to look at the arena to see Sho being very tired. Judai looks at him seriously and waited for something to happen.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Marafuji-kun. Because of Machine Virus' another effect, Computer Man's ATK will increase by 300 points! Ike, Computer Man! Direct attack!" Rayver ordered as Computer Man jumped high and went in front of Sho. It rises up its right hand towards the face of Sho and before he knew it, he is sent into a green surrounding. It is full of green letters going down with a lot of appearing and disappearing movements. Sho's head started to hurt as a green string appeared from the surrounding and struck Sho at the back. Sho screamed in pain as he is electrocuted. And then, the surrounding changed and he is back at the arena. Because of Computer Man's attack, Sho's Life Points had decreased by 1000 points.

**Sho- 2100 LP**

Sho knelt down to the ground with his right knee up. He gasps heavily as looking at Rayver who is now smiling. He struggled to stand up and goes on with his turn.

"B-Boku no turn! Draw!" Sho draws a card. He gritted his teeth in annoyance before summoning a monster into his field.

"I now summon **Cyber Phoenix **(ATK 1200/DEF 1600) in defense position! Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Rayver draws a card and smiles to Sho.

"In this turn, you're finished Marafuji-kun! Magic card, **Machine Repairs**, hatsudou! With its effect, I can special summon a Machine-type monster that has been destroyed by the effect of a magic or trap card from my graveyard! Come out, Robot Beast!" Rayver said as the previous monster that've been destroyed by Limiter Removal, had revived again onto the field.

"And now, because of Computer Man's effect, all Machine-type monsters on my field gains 200 ATK points! Ike, Robot Beast! Cyber Phoenix kougeki!" Rayver ordered as Robot Beast followed. It fires its Light Laser towards Cyber Phoenix and was destroyed. Because Cyber Phoenix is in defense position, no Life Point damage had inflicted to Sho.

"I'm not yet done, Marafuji-kun! Ike, Computer Man! Digital Crush!" Computer Man jumped high again and went in front of Sho. The same thing happened to Sho awhile ago as he screams in pain. Because of this attack, Sho's Life Points became 1100.

**Sho- 1100 LP**

Sho finally falls to the ground as smoke comes out from his body. He was unconscious and can no longer stand. Judai has really had enough of it and stands up from his seat. He ran off to the stairs and went out of the arena. Asuka and Manjyome stands up to stop Judai but Judai didn't hesitate to listen to them and still continued to run. They were supposed to follow Judai but Kaiser stopped them.

"Asuka, Manjyome. Don't follow him anymore. He will be fine." Kaiser stated.

"What do you mean he will be fine, Kaiser?" Asuka asked, surprised and confused.

"Yeah. Slacker just went out for no reason." Manjyome added.

"Don't worry him so much. He just needs to do something and he will be back for sure." Kaiser replied as he closed his eyes. Hearing this from Kaiser, Asuka and Manjyome have no choice but to just seat there and wait.

Back to the arena, Sho still hasn't gotten up and looks tired already. Rayver looked at him in disappointment. He thought Sho will be a great opponent for him, especially in this duel. He just stared at him waiting for him to get up. Then, Judai appeared into the entrance where Sho previously met with Kaiser and panted. Rayver, Kaiser, Asuka, Manjyome and everyone else is confused on what's going on and what's Judai doing in the entrance.

"Hey Sho! Stand up there!" Judai yelled. Sho started to open his eyes when he heard Judai's voice.

"A-Aniki?" Sho said weakly as looking at Judai.

"Sho, you still have cards in your deck! And you still have your turn! Don't give up! I know you are using Kaiser's deck, but you also putted your other cards in that deck, right? Trust in your deck and I know you will win! You just have to believe and you will get the card you needed! Sho!"

"Aniki…" Sho said weakly and was surprised at what Judai said. Because of these words, he struggled to stand up even though he is very weak and felt a pain in his arm. But even though it hurts, Sho still tried to stand firm in his position and continued his turn. Rayver was surprised that Sho could still stand up even with that attack from Computer Man, but smiled since the duel will continue again.

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Sho draws a card while smiling.

"I now activate, **Pot of Avarice**! Because of this, I return 5 monster cards from my graveyard to my deck and shuffle. After that, I draw two cards from my deck." Sho explained and gets all his cards in his graveyard. He selects 5 monster cards from those cards and puts it back to his deck. Then, he shuffled it. After that, he puts it back to his deck case in his duel disk and draws two cards. He smiled as looking at his drawn cards.

"Then, I activate my magic card, **Pot of Greed**! With this, I get to draw two more cards from my deck!" Sho looks at his drawn cards and was surprised to see Power Bond.

"Sho, activate it! It's the only thing that can save you!" Judai said seeing the expression from Sho. Sho looked at Judai and nodded.

"I'll start my combo from here, Rayver-san! I first activate **Future Fusion**! Because of this effect, I discard all the material-monsters I need in a fusion monster to the graveyard and special summon that fusion monster in my next Standby Phase." Sho explained and looks at his deck. He picked four cards and sends them to the graveyard.

'Nani?! Four cards?' Rayver said to himself as looking surprised.

"Kado O Ichi Mai Setto. Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Rayver draws a card and smiled in triumph.

"Is that your combo, Marafuji-kun? Well, you will have no chance on summoning that fusion monster of yours next turn! Ike, Robot Beast! Light Laser!"

"Don't forget about my face-down card, Rayver-san! Activate trap card, **Negate Attack**! With its effect, your attack is negated and your Battle Phase will end!" Sho explained. Rayver gritted his teeth in annoyance. Because of Negate Attack, Robot Beast's attack had been negated and is returned into Rayver's side of the field.

"I don't have anything else to do. Turn end."

"I can't believe the flow of the duel suddenly turned just because of Judai." Asuka commented. Kaiser smiled in response that he agrees with Asuka.

"Boku no turn! Draw! I activate Future Fusion's effect! Since this is already my second Standby Phase after Future Fusion has been activated, I can now special summon my fusion monster onto the field!" A big monster with a robot-like figure with an upside down triangle body appeared into Sho's field. Rayver was shock to see this monster he had never seen before.

"I fusion summon… **Super Vehicroid Stealth Union** (ATK 3600/DEF 3000)! And now, I'll do the second thing for my combo! I'll activate my magic card, **De-Fusion**! Because of this, I de-fuse Super Vehicroid Stealth Union! I special summon, **Stealthroid **(ATK 1200/DEF 0), **Expressroid **(ATK 400/DEF 1600), **Truckroid **(ATK 1000/DEF 2000) and **Drillroid **(ATK 1600/DEF 1600) onto the field! And now for the last phase of my combo, I activate **Power Bond**!"

"I can't believe Sho just did a combo like that!" Manjyome said, surprised.

"Yeah. Good tactic, it is." Kaiser said. "Fusion summoning Super Vehicroid Stealth Union onto the field by the effect of Future Fusion, then activating De-Fusion to special summon those four monsters and last, activating Power Bond to double Super Vehicroid Stealth Union's ATK points."

"And after that, Sho-kun can destroy one of Rayver's monsters and finish all his Life Points!" Asuka added.

"And now because of Power Bond, I special summon again, Super Vehicroid Stealth Union! And with the effect of Power Bond, its ATK power is doubled!" Sho explained as his monster is surrounded by green auras. With this, its ATK is doubled.

**Super Vehicroid Stealth Union- 7200 LP**

Everybody is glad that Sho can finally win this game.

"Ike, Super Vehicroid! Computer Man kougeki!" Sho ordered as his monster attacked Computer Man. Rayver can't believe this and steps back. When the strike of Super Vehicroid Stealth Union has succeeded, Rayver's Life Points decreased to 0.

**Rayver- 0 LP**

A very large explosion appeared onto the field and the whole arena is full of smoke. The audiences are all worried on who wins because the smoke is really thick and they can't see either Rayver or Sho.

"Sho! Rayver!" Judai shouted, also beginning to worry.

When the smoke is slowly fading, there appears Sho kneeling on the ground with his right knee up. On the other side, Rayver is on the ground facing the ceiling. However, even though he lost the duel, he still smiles like he is the one who wins.

"U-Uh, winner… Marafuji Sho!" the announcer declared as the audiences all cheered for Sho. Some of those cheers are boos or crying of some girls. Rayver gets up and rubbed his head.

"Hehe. That was a great duel, Marafuji-kun! I hope we can do this again sometime." Rayver said as going in the middle. Sho also gets up and walks to the middle. Then, both Sho and Rayver shake hands.

"Oh Rayver-san, why did you chose me to be your opponent?" Sho asked.

"Ah, you know Marafuji-kun, I suppose to duel your brother, Marafuji Ryo. But, I heard that he was sick and he can't duel. So, I decided to just duel his little brother instead, which is you." Rayver replied. Sho nodded in response.

"Oh yeah, this is yours." Rayver takes out his Mean Machine badge from his shirt and hand it over to Sho. Sho was surprised at this and looks at all his friends. Judai and Kaiser nodded their heads when Sho looked at them. Sho look back at the badge and closed his eyes.

"I can't accept that, Rayver-san." Sho said.

"Nani?! Why not, Marafuji-kun? You won the duel, so must take this as a prize." Rayver stated.

"Yeah, I know. But, even though I won the duel, I think I don't fit to be the Mean Machine. It is you whom these people want, Rayver-san, and not me. I think its best if you keep that title with you." Sho smiled. Rayver looked at the audiences and saw them cheering and saying Rayver's name. Sho was right after all. Those noises were, like, the ones who've pushed him to work harder and try his very best in every of his duels. Rayver can't forget those people, who've been with him and supported him all the time. He closed his hand and kept his badge. He puts it in his shirt and smiled.

"Alright." Rayver smiled. "If that's what you said."

Judai walks beside Sho, followed by Kaiser, Asuka and Manjyome on the back.

"Rayver!" Judai called, causing Rayver to face him.

"Gotcha! That was a great duel!" Judai said as he did his victory sign. Rayver smiled and nodded. Sho faced his brother and his friends. They all talked about something and started to laugh.

Well, they thought that things are getting better and better but unknown to them, it is just getting worse and worse. Their enemy, Hunter, has planned something very evil to Judai and his friends. His reason in doing this to them is still unknown. But he will not stop until he fulfills what he had to do to Judai. Meanwhile, Johan and Jim are still in their rooms, resting. They were really tired and exhausted that they haven't awakened yet. They don't know if they can still fight the enemy that one of them had known from the past. All they know is that if they stick together, they will be able to fight this new enemy and just live in peace.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Liar Liar by LM.C**

**Card of this episode**

**Sho's card:**

* * *

**Super Vehicroid Stealth Union**

**ATK: 3600**

**DEF: 3000**

**LEVEL: 9**

**EFFECT: Stealthroid + Expressroid + Truckroid + Drillroid. Equip 1 Non-Machine monster on your side of the field as an equip card to this monster. This card will retain the effect of the card equipped to it. There can only be 1 monster equipped to this monster at a time.**

* * *

**Preview for episode 5**

**Judai: Alright! Sho has passed! **

**Johan: Yeah! Wait, what's wrong with Kenzan?**

**Sho: AH! His dinosaur DNA strikes again! Next time, Kenzan V.S Rayver- Dinosaur Power!**

**Judai: Look out for Kenzan, Rayver!**

**Johan: Eh? How did Rayver know what Kenzan is gonna do?**

**Judai: Maybe Rayver also has an instinct like Kenzan.**

**Johan and Sho: Eh???**

* * *

**Card effects of this episode:**

**Mechanical Swordsman- **When this card has been destroyed by a Machine-type monster, if there's at least two Machine-type monsters that exists in your opponent's field, destroy 1 Machine-type monster in your opponent's field.

**Polymerization (Normal Spell)- **Send Fusion-Material monsters that are listed in a fusion monster card from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard, and Special Summon the fusion monster from your Fusion deck.

**Cyber Twin Dragon (Fusion Monster)- **Cyber Dragon + Cyber Dragon. A fusion summon of this card can only be conducted with the above fusion material monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

**Cyber Dragon- **If there is a monster on your opponent's field and there are no monsters on your field, you can special summon this card from your hand.

**Limiter Removal (Quick-Play Spell)- **Double the ATK of all face-up Machine-type monsters that are on your side of the field when you activate this card. During the End Phase, destroy all monster cards that were affected by this effect.

**Cyber Giraffe- **By tributing this card, until the end of this turn, any effect damage inflicted to the controller of this card becomes 0.

**Machine Virus (Equip Spell)- **This card can only be activated when Computer Man is on your field. Equip this card to Computer Man. All effects of monsters with "Cyber" in their names cannot be activated and also cannot attack. When Computer Man is out of the field, send this card to the graveyard also. If this card is out of the field, remove Computer Man from the field also. In addition, all Machine-type monsters on your side of the field's ATK will increase by 300.

**Cyber Phoenix- **When this card is in face-up attack position on your side of the field, negate the effects of any Spell or Trap card that targets 1 Machine-type monster on your side of the field. When this face-up card on the field attacks or is attacked, and it is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, you can draw 1 card from your deck.

**Machine Repairs (Normal Spell)- **If a Machine-type monster on your side of the field has been destroyed by the effects of a spell or trap card, special summon it.

**Pot of Avarice (Normal Spell)- **Select 5 monster cards from you graveyard, then add them to your deck and shuffle it. After that, draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Pot of Greed (Normal Spell)- **Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Future Fusion (Equipment Spell)- **Send, from your deck to the graveyard, fusion material monsters that are listed on a fusion card, and select that 1 fusion monster from your fusion deck. Special Summon a fusion monster from your fusion deck with the same name as the selected fusion monster during your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation. (This special summon is treated as a fusion summon.) When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

**Negate Attack (Counter Trap)- **When your opponent attacks with a monster, negate the attack and make your opponent's Battle Phase end.

**De-Fusion (Quick-Play Spell)- **Split apart 1 Fusion monster, its attack during this turn is negated.

**Stealthroid- **When you control another "roid" monster, when this card battles, destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field at the end of the Battle Phase.

**Expressroid- **When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned, you can add 2 "roid" monsters from your graveyard to your hand, except Expressroid.

**Truckroid- **When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, you can treat the destroyed monster as an equip card and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster.

**Drillroid- **If this card attacks a defense position monster, destroy the monster with this card's effect without applying damage calculation.

**Power Bond (Normal Spell)- **Send, from your hand or side of the field to the graveyard, fusion-material monsters that are found on 1 Machine-type fusion monster and special summon that fusion monster from your fusion deck. This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon. Increase the ATK of the Special Summoned fusion monster by an amount equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of your turn, the player who activated this card recieves damage equal to the original ATK of the Special Summoned fusion monster.


	5. Kenzan VS Rayver: Dinosaur Power!

**Hello, minna-san! O genki desu ka? Hehe. It's been a long time, huh? Well, I got some writer's block with this one and many readers want me to update the Princess Hours: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX style fanfic of mine first so I've been very busy. Anyway, I hope this doesn't look like it was rushed because I only did this in like, three days! I want to update this because the scene of this "episode" already went into my head, so I know what is gonna happen in it. Please review and remember to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters. If own them, I probably won't allow it to end next week. :D

**3... 2... 1... action!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--Turn 005--**

**Kenzan V.S Rayver- Dinosaur Power!**

_--in a corridor--_

Judai is now dueling a Pro-Duelist. Judai has **E-hero Wildman** (ATK 1500/DEF 1600) in attack position and a face-down card. The Pro-Duelist has two face-down cards onto the field and no monsters. It's Judai's turn now and is about to declare a battle towards the Pro-Duelist.

"Battle! E-hero Wildman, direct attack!" Judai ordered as E-hero Wildman jumps high and started to get his sword from his back. He holds it firmly and was about to slash the duelist, but then, the duelist suddenly activates his face-down card.

"Face-down card, open! **Mirror Force**!" the face-down card flips but it looks like it doesn't stop E-hero Wildman to attack.

"The effect of E-hero Wildman is that, it can't be affected by any trap cards!" Judai explained as the duelist looks surprised. E-hero Wildman slashes the duelist and causes his Life Points to drop down to 0.

**Pro-Duelist- 0 LP**

After the duelist receives the attack, the visual system disappeared. Judai walks towards the duelist and did his winning pose. "Gotcha! Tanoshii Dueru Dattase!" Judai said with a smile.

After the duel, Judai decided to rest for the day. He has been dueling all day without rest and was really tired now. He went into the path leading to his room and just walked with his hands at the back of his head. When he finally arrived near his room, he saw Asuka standing in front of his door. Judai was confused why. Asuka's hands were in her chest and looks like she was sad.

"Asuka?" Judai wondered. Asuka suddenly faced Judai with embarrassment.

"Judai…"

**Opening: Kisetsuniki by BOWL  
**

* * *

The scene suddenly shifted to Kenzan's room. Kenzan is preparing his deck and duel disk in his bed as sighing deeply. He can't believe that he has advanced to this kind of thing without even knowing. All of, him going to the Pro-League, had happened suddenly.

'Sigh. To be a Pro-Duelist, one must really work hard and concentrate on his opponent-saurus. How can I be like that kind of duelist?' Kenzan thought to himself. By the time he said that, he had already finished preparing his deck and duel disk and was ready to battle. 'Well, I'm already here and there's no back out anymore! I'll face my opponents with full force-saurus!'

After that, Kenzan put on his duel disk in his left arm and went outside his room. He turned to the right of his room and walked straight through there. A man walked in the other side of where Kenzan went and said something.

"Hashiburidane, Kenzan-kun." The man said. Kenzan quickly turned around to spot the blue haired boy he hated most… Rayver Evans.

"Rayver!" Kenzan said, surprised to see him very much. "What are you doing here?"

"It seems that you really hate me so much. Why? Is it because of that _guy_?" Rayver asked, curious.

"_He _has nothing to do with it." Kenzan replied, turning his face away.

"Well you know, I heard that he's gonna come here in the Pro-Leagues and I…" Rayver continued to explain. While he's at it, Kenzan's body started to shake in anger. His hands are curled up like a claw and were also shaking. Then, Kenzan's eyes started to turn into dinosaur ones and roared loudly. Rayver stopped talking when he heard this from Kenzan. He stepped back a little. Kenzan faced Rayver and started to attack him. Rayver tried to dodge it but he couldn't. Kenzan was so strong that he was sent into the wall.

"K-Kenzan-kun… what are you doing?" Rayver tried to ask but Kenzan didn't reply. He was really in dinosaur mode that he couldn't talk in human. Kenzan, again, attacked Rayver by punching him but Rayver dodged it with both of his arms. He feels like his duel disk is gonna break because of this, so he let go of it. However, it was not a good time to do it because Kenzan's fist is already near him and punched him on the side. Rayver was then sent to the floor because of the strong punch. Blood dripped down to his mouth while Kenzan stared at him with cold eyes. This is the time Rayver realized something about Kenzan.

'I know now! Kenzan-kun has a dinosaur DNA with him in his body. The electromagnetic waves might be very high because of this.' Rayver said to himself. Then, he stands up and rubs the blood from his mouth.

"Kenzan-kun… if you really wanted to fight me, fight me in a duel!" Rayver said as he activates his duel disk. "Come on! I know, even though you're in dinosaur mode, I'm sure you can still duel me!"

Kenzan was really in dinosaur mode and can't understand Rayver. But when he sees Rayver's eyes looking for a challenge, he also activates his duel disk and roared. Rayver smiled and went into his position.

On the other side of that hallway, James is looking at them leaning on the wall for him not be spotted by them. He looks confused on why Kenzan acted very strange to Rayver like that. Then, a hand suddenly appeared on James' shoulder that he jumped in surprise. The person was revealed to be Jim.

"What's the problem, James?" Jim asked.

"Ah, betsuni. It's just that Rayver and Kenzan is gonna duel." James explained. "Tell me mate, why does Kenzan have those weird-looking eyes? Do you know? You've been with them before, right mate?"

"Well, Kenzan will just be in that mode if the electromagnetic waves are high. If that's not the cause, I don't know." Jim replied. James just nodded in response.

"Let's duel, Kenzan-kun!" Rayver exclaimed. Kenzan just roared in response that he agrees with it.

**Rayver- 4000 LP**

**Kenzan- 4000 LP**

"Ore no Turn! Draw!" Rayver draws a card. He looks at it and smiled.

"I now summon **Robotic Knight **(ATK 1600/DEF 1800) in defense position! Turn end."

Kenzan roared and draws a card. He summons **Gilasaurus **(ATK 1400/DEF 400) in attack position. After that, he summoned **Dark Driceratops **(ATK 2400/DEF 2500) in attack position. This may mean that Kenzan chose to special summon Gilasaurus in order to tribute it.

Rayver was surprised at Kenzan's play. He smirked. 'Heh, I didn't know you still have your dueling instincts with you even though you're in the dinosaur mode.'

It looks like Kenzan is still not done. He activates the field magic, **Jurassic World**. Because of this, the surroundings changed. Because of Jurassic World's effect, Dark Driceratops' ATK and DEF points will increase by 300.

**Dark Driceratops- ATK 2700/ DEF 2800**

He roared again and raised up his hands. It seems that he is gonna attack. Dark Driceratops eventually followed Kenzan and attacked his opponent's monster, which is Robotic Knight. Rayver was knocked down on the floor after the explosion. Because of Dark Driceratops' effect, his Life Points dropped down to 3100.

**Rayver- 3100 LP**

Kenzan places a card faced down and end his turn without saying any human language.

"AMAZING PLAY!" James exclaimed in English. Jim sweatdropped as he looks at his little brother. After a few moments of listening to his brother's comments, Jim looked seriously at the duel field.

'This is gonna be hard for you, Rayver.' Jim thought to himself.

Back to the duel, Rayver finally stands up and looks at Kenzan. He smiled.

"This is an interesting duel, neh Kenzan-kun?" Rayver asked Kenzan, not expecting a reply from him. Technically, Kenzan didn't reply but cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

"You may not understand me now. But you will in this turn! Draw!" Rayver draws his card and thinks for awhile.

'Dark Driceratops has 2400 attack power. There's no monster in my deck that can come up against that. Demo, with _this _card, the momentum might change a bit.'

"I summon **Machine Destroyer** (ATK 0/DEF 0) in attack position!" Rayver said as a robot with a long hammer appeared on the field.

"Waaah!! Tsuge!!!" James exclaimed again. "The monster is so kawaii!!"

Jim seethes anime-style and smacked James in the head. This makes James to stop commenting and to touch his poor smacked head. He quickly removed his hands when he felt pain.

"Ittai!! Ittai!!" James whinced. "What are you trying to do to me, mate?! I'm just trying to comment here!"

"Can you just be quiet for awhile, James?!" Jim has lost his patience to this cowboy (or rather, duelist) beside him. "I am trying to concentrate on the duel!"

"Demo, you're not even in it, mate!" James replied back to his brother.

"I know, I know. Just... be quiet while I watch this, okay?" Jim requested which James took, being "defeated" by his brother.

Back again to the match, Rayver continues his turn.

"I activate Machine Destroyer's effect!" Rayver said. "If there are Machine-type monsters included in your deck, it must be sent to the graveyard. You have one, right Kenzan-kun?"

Kenzan grinned his teeth in annoyance before searching through his deck. He then discards **Dino Base **(ATK 0/DEF 2300) in the graveyard.

"I now activate this magic card, **Machine Copy**! With this magic card, I can choose a Level 4 or lower Machine-type monster from my deck and copy its ATK and DEF points! I choose to copy Robotic Knight!"

Green auras started to surround Machine Destroyer once Rayver finished his explaination. Machine Destroyer's ATK and DEF goes exactly as that of Robotic Knight's.

"I'm not yet finished! Magic card, **Limited Removal**, hatsudou! With it's effect, Machine Destroyer gains double ATK points!"

**Machine Destroyer- ATK 3200**

"WOW!!! NICE CO--" James stopped what he is trying to say when he saw his brother glaring at him. He sweatdropped.

"Uh, nevermind."

Back to the duel...

"Ike, Machine Destroyer! Dark Driceratops kougeki! Hammer of the Destroyer!"

Machine Destroyer hits Dark Driceratops with its hammer and was destroyed. Because of this, Kenzan has to receive damages. Kenzan roared in pain (since he's in the dinosaur mode still) as his Life Points drops down to 3500.

**Kenzan- 3500 LP**

"Ah, Kenzan-kun, I forgot to tell you something." Rayver stated. Kenzan, still in his dinosaur mode, looked up at him. "Machine Destroyer has a last effect. If it has successfully destroyed a monster, it can deal 500 more damage points to the duelist if he has a Machine-type placed in the graveyard."

"WHAT?!" Jim suddenly exclaimed in English, which made James to jump in surprise. Then, Jim continued, "Heh, very good combo, Rayver."

James scoffed. _'Mate told me not to say any comments, but now, he is the one doing it. What a duelist.'_

In the duel, Machine Destroyer hits Kenzan with its hammer and it causes Kenzan's Life Points to decrease by 500. Kenzan roared in pain one last time and fell down the floor.

**Episode 5**

**Second Period**

* * *

**Kenzan- 3000 LP**

Rayver stayed still in his position, hoping to see that his friend has returned to normal. The Crocodile brothers also watched carefully on what is gonna happen.

After a few moments, Kenzan gets up. He rubs his head and moaned in pain. Rayver smiled when he saw that Kenzan has no dinosaur eyes anymore. That only means that Kenzan is back to normal.

"How are you now, Kenzan-kun?" Rayver asked.

Kenzan wiped the dusts in his pants and fixed his position before replying to Rayver. "Heh, so I've been dueling this whole time. I didn't know-saurus. And I didn't know it will also be _you _of all people-don."

Rayver smirked. "Good thing you're back to normal. It would not be nice to duel your dinosaur counterpart."

It's now time for Kenzan to smirk. "And why is that-saurus?"

"It will be plain boring. Besides, I duel because I want to fix things with you and _that_ guy."

Kenzan felt uncomfortable about that last part.

"I will NEVER fix things with _that _guy again-saurus!!" Kenzan yelled.

"Eh? What does he mean, mate?" James asked his brother.

Jim shrugged. "I don't know."

Back to the duel...

"Because of Limiter Removal's effect, Machine Destroyer will be destroyed at the end of my turn." Rayver explained as Machine Destroyer disappeared on the field.

"But that's not all, Kenzan-kun." Rayver stated. Kenzan looked at him to find out what it is. "A special effect of Machine Destroyer can allow me to special summon a Machine-type monster from my graveyard except for the said monster."

"Nani?!" Kenzan's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Heh, I summon Robotic Knight again."

Robotic Knight appeared again on the field.

"Kado ichi mai setto. Turn end." Rayver said as a face-down card appeared on his field. He smiled. _I know Kenzan-kun will summon a monster that will destroy Robotic Knight and destroy my Life Points easily. Nevertheless, I still have this card. This is the card that that guy used to destroy Kenzan-kun's combos. He was lucky enough to have three cards of it in his deck and used it continuiously on Kenzan-kun._

"Ore no Turn! Draw!" Kenzan draws his card and takes a look.

"I summon **Archaeopteryx** (ATK 300/DEF 1300) in attack position!" Kenzan said and his blue "winged dinosaur" appeared on the field. "Then, magic card, **Ultra Evolution Pill- Revised Formula**, hatsudou!"

Rayver smirked. Before Kenzan can play that magic card, he opened his face-down card. "I was waiting for this Kenzan-kun! Trap card, **No Magic!**, hatsudou!"

"Nani?! What does that thing do?" Kenzan asked, surprised.

"According to its effect, no magic cards are allowed to be activated until the end of the duel!" Rayver explained.

"Nandato?!" Kenzan exclaimed as his Ultra Evolution Pill- Revised Formula magic card disappeared onto the field. He grinned his teeth in annoyance.

"This was also the combo that _that _guy use against me during our last duel." Kenzan was saying this for only him to hear it, but apparently Rayver had heard it.

"Yup, you're right, Kenzan-kun." Rayver said. Kenzan looked up at him.

"Why do you want me to remember _that _guy anyway?!" Kenzan shouted at Rayver. The Crocodiles brother who were watching were surprised at Kenzan's sudden act.

Rayver looked down. Kenzan suddenly felt guilty of what he said when he sees this from Rayver. "Gomen-saurus. I shouldn't have shouted-don."

"Iie. Don't apologize, Kenzan-kun." Rayver stated. Kenzan somehow felt "relieved" by that. "Gomen too for bringing up the subject even if I know that you don't like to talk about it."

"Well, why did you even bring it up when you know I didn't like it?" Kenzan asked.

"Ano... you see... _he _told me that _he _wants to apologize to you from what _he _had done to you before."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember that day when you were registering for Duel Academia?" Rayver tried to let Kenzan remember it. Kenzan thinks.

"Hmm... I don't quite remember it-saurus. What about it?"

"Do you remember when he "cheated" you in that day?"

"Y-Yeah. Why?" Kenzan paused for awhile as he thinks about it. He widened his eyes when he already got what Rayver is saying. "AH! That excuse that_ he_ wasn't been taken to Duel Acadamia-don?"

"Yes that's it. _He _wants to apologize to you about it, Kenzan-kun. That's why I came in this Pro-League."

"Wow. You took time going here from the Philippines just to apologize for _him_-saurus? Hehe, are you serious?" Kenzan can't help but to laugh at that scene.

Rayver sweatdropped. "A-Ah."

"Wow, mate. Kenzan _sure _knows how to laugh, does he?" James asked his brother as he sweatdrop.

"He is so crazy." Jim said as he also sweatdropped.

Kenzan finally stopped laughing. "Hehe. Why didn't he go here then? Why did he sent you just to apologize to me? Heh. If he wants to apologize, he must do it himself-saurus!"

"I know that Kenzan-kun. But he doesn't want to say it." Rayver explained. Kenzan was confused why.

"Huh?"

"He said that he will go here next, next week."

"In this Pro-League?" Kenzan asked.

Rayver nodded. "Yeah. He said that he hasn't seen you for a long time and he would like to test you in a duel."

Kenzan smiled. "I'm looking forward to it-don."

"Well then, let's continue Kenzan-kun!" Rayver exclaimed.

"Yosha-saurus!" Kenzan replied with a smile. He looks at the field and his cards.

'Because of "No Magic!", I can't use any of my magic cards. What will I do-saurus?' Kenzan thinks. Then, the sight of his face-down trap card, which is **Volcanic Eruption**, in his field, caught his eyes. He remembered that its effect is that it can destroy every card on the field while Jurassic World is active. This gave Kenzan an idea.

"I summon **Babycerasaurus** (ATK 500/DEF 500) in defense position!" Kenzan said as a small egg appeared onto the field. The egg broke and there appeared a small green triceratops.

"My combo starts from now on-saurus! I activate my trap card, Volcanic Eruption! It can only be activated if Jurassic World is on the field!" Kenzan explained.

Jim nodded, as though he understands what Kenzan is trying to do. "Souka. He activates Jurassic World in the first turn so that he can use Volcanic Eruption in a time like this."

"What is the effect of Volcanic Eruption anyway, mate?" James asked.

"The effect of Volcanic Eruption is that, it can destroy every card on the field if Jurassic World is faced up on the field. I saw this combo before during our duel." Jim explained.

James nodded in reply. "Hmm... is that so?"

Just like what Jim said, after Volcanic Eruption has been activated, all cards of Rayver and Kenzan that is on the field were destroyed because of it.

Rayver was just surprised by it. He smirked. 'Heh, you will have a good chance to win this one, Kenzan-kun.'

"I activate Babycerasaurus' effect! When it is destroyed by an effect, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Dinosaur-type monster from my deck! I special summon **Sabersaurus **(ATK 1900/DEF 500) in attack position!" The red triceratops appeared onto the field of Kenzan after he said that.

"Turn end."

"Ore no Turn! Draw!" Rayver draws and didn't look what he has in his hand. He just straightaway summon a monster.

"I summon **Mechanical Swordsman **(ATK 1700/DEF 1800) in defense position! Turn end."

"Huh?" Kenzan was confused why Rayver only did that in his turn. But nevertheless, he was happy because it might be a bit easy for him to win the game.

"I am gonna do now my second combo, Rayver! I tribute Sabersaurus to activate this magic card, **Great Evolution Pill**! With its effect, I can summon any Dinosaur-type monsters on the field without tributes!"

"Nani?!"

"WOW!!! NICE!!! GREAT COMBO!!!" the Crocodile brothers both exclaimed in English in unison.

"I now summon **Ultimate Tyranno **(ATK 3000/DEF 2200) in attack position!" Kenzan said as his black, spiky dinosaur appeared onto his field.

"With its effect, I can destroy all your monsters in this turn!" Kenzan stated. Rayver grinned his teeth in annoyance.

"Ike, Ultimate Tyranno!" Kenzan ordered his monster as it attacks Mechanical Swordsman. Smoke appeared onto Rayver's field while Rayver shields himself with both arms.

"But that's not all, Rayver!" Kenzan said after the smoke had been cleared. Rayver removed his arms and looked at him. "I haven't declared my battle phase yet so... ike, Ultimate Tyranno! Direct attack!"

Ultimate Tyranno did as told and attacked Rayver. He screamed in pain and was sent to the floor. Because of this attack, his Life Points goes down to 100.

**Rayver- 100 LP**

"Kado ichi mai setto. Turn end."

Rayver struggled to stand up. He looked at Kenzan and smiled at him. 'You have won now, Kenzan-kun.'

"Turn end." Rayver said.

"What?! Why did he do that, mate?" James asked his brother.

"He knows very well that even though he summons a monster, there is nothing that he can do to stop Kenzan. That is why he just quits easily." Jim explained.

"Souka." James replied. "Well, I gotta go now, mate. I still have match."

"Okay." Jim nodded. After that, James finally walked out of the place.

"Ore no Turn! Draw!" Kenzan draws but didn't look at it.

"This is the end, Rayver! Ike, Ultimate Tyranno!" Kenzan ordered his monster for the last time. Ultimate Tyranno attacked Rayver directly. Because of this, his Life Points goes down to 0.

**Rayver- 0 LP**

After the duel, the virtual systems disappeared. Kenzan walked towards Rayver and lend him a hand. He smiled as he does this.

"I had to admit, that was a great duel-saurus." Kenzan said.

Rayver nodded in agreement. "I had fun, Kenzan-kun!"

Kenzan started to laugh with no reason. Rayver cocked his eyebrow in confusion, but after awhile, he got "infected" by Kenzan's laugh so he also joined.

Jim smirked before walking away, leaving the two crazy duelists laughing in that corridor.

_--in an unknown location--_

A cloaked man with his hood covering his head is walking in a dark place, the only source of light was the torch that he is holding and the ones that were on the walls. He turned to his right and found a door. He opened the door and entered inside it. Once inside, he took off his hood. The guy was wearing a very strange mask.

"Good thing you're here, Raider." a dark figure said.

"Why did you call me?" Raider asked with a very "smirking-like" voice.

"It's now your time to duel."

"Who am I gonna go up against?"

The dark figure was holding some kind of picture and throwed it to Raider. Raider looked at it and was surprised on who it was.

"T-This is...!"

"That's right, Raider. Your next opponent is..." the dark figure paused and turned his face around. It was Shadow.

"Yuki Judai."

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Liar Liar by LM.C  
**

**Card of this episode**

**Kenzan's card:**

* * *

**Volcanic Eruption **

**Type: Normal Trap**

**Effect: Activate only during your End Phase while Jurassic World is on your side of the field. Destroy all cards on the field.**

* * *

**Preview for Episode 6**

**Johan: Sigh, I think it was fun to see Kenzan's duel awhile ago.**

**Judai: Yeah.**

**Sho: Hey, what is going on here? Gian-kun seems avoiding us.**

**Johan: Ah. I feel something bad about this. It seems that he's...**

**Judai: Hoy! Don't think of that! He's my friend! **

**Sho: Sigh. We all know that, aniki. Next time, Judai V.S Raider of the Wolf Deck!**

**Judai: Sakoi, Raider! **

**Sho: Be careful, aniki!**

* * *

**E-hero Wildman- **This monster cannot be affected by any Trap cards.

**Mirror Force (Normal Trap)- **You can only activate this card when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy all attack position monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

**Gilasaurus- **You may treat the Normal Summon of this card as a Special Summon. If you select Special Summon, your opponent may select a Monster card from his/her graveyard and Special Summon the monster to the field.

**Dark Driceratops- **When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's defense position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**Jurassic World (Field Spell)- **Increase the ATK and DEF of all Dinosaur and Winged-Beast-type monsters by 300 points. When a Dinosaur or a Winged-Beast-type monster battles, they will not be affected by the effects of Trap cards. When your opponent attacks a Dinosaur or a Winged-Beast-type monster you control in attack position, the attacked monster is switched to defense position.

**Machine Destroyer- **If there are Machine-type monsters included in your opponent's deck, discard them to the graveyard.

**Dino Base- **If this card is on the field, you can tribute 1 Dinosaur-type monster from your hand or side of the field. You can then Special Summon 1 Dyna Tank from your Fusion Deck.

**Machine Copy (Normal Magic)- **Choose 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-type monster from you deck and add its ATK and DEF points to one of your Machine-type monsters on your side of the field.

**Limiter Removal (Quick-Play Spell)- **Double the ATK of all face-up Machine-type monsters that are on your side of the field when you activate this card. During the End Phase, destroy all monster cards that were affected by this effect.

**Archaeopteryx- **This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly, even if he/she has monsters on his/her side of the field.

**Ultra Evolution Pill- Revised Formula (Normal Spell)- **Tribute 1 Winged-Beast-type monster on your side of the field in order to Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-type monster from your hand.

**No Magic! (Normal Trap)- **Once you activate this card, no magic cards are allowed to activate until the end of the duel.

**Volcanic Eruption (Normal Trap)- **Activate only during your End Phase while Jurassic World is on your side of the field. Destroy all cards on the field.

**Babycerasaurus- **If this card is destroyed by an effect and was sent to the graveyard, select 1 Level 4 or lower Dinosaur-type monster from your deck and Special Summon it.

**Mechanical Swordsman- **When this card has been destroyed by a Machine-type monster, if there's at least two Machine-type monsters that exists in your opponent's field, destroy 1 Machine-type monster in your opponent's field.

**Great Evolution Pill (Normal Spell)- **Tribute 1 Dinosaur-type monster from your side of the field to activate this card. After activation, for 3 turns this card stays on the field including the opponent's turns. When this card is on the field, Dinosaur-type monsters do not need tributes to be Normal Summoned.

**Ultimate Tyranno- **If this card is in attack position at the beginning of your Battle Phase, first, you can and must attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each with this card.


	6. Judai VS Raider of the Wolf Deck

**Yo, minna-san!! Genki desu ka?? XD I am really sorry for not updating early. Right now, I'm busy with my training that I rarely even touch the Microsoft Word and update the chapters. Sigh... it might take over 10 years before I even finish this whole thing. Hehe. I'm just overacting, people. Though, it could happen. XDD Anyways, some people might be confused at this and this announcement might be really late but the 'card effects of this episode' section below is for those people who wants to know the full effects of the cards I used in the episode. It's a handy section for those who are lazy enough to search for the effects. And it's much easier since there are also invented cards. XD**

**And also, there's a really troublesome explanation about my invented card. Please try to understand what I'm trying to explain about its effects. If I remember it well, there isn't any card like this in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. If you still don't understand, I'll explain it further in the next chapter.**

**Oh yes, I actually added a new duel information. Starting from this chapter onwards, I will write down the number of cards the duelists have on their hands. It is so that there won't be any confusion and, basically, a general information. XD  
**

**Minna-san, please review and remember to... enjoy reading!! XD**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters. I only own those people who doesn't exist in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series, the cards that are so unknown and this whole story.

**3... 2... 1... action!**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--Turn 006--**

**Judai V.S Raider of the Wolf Deck**

_--Previously on _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4_--_

_The dark figure was holding some kind of picture and throwed it to Raider. Raider looked at it and was surprised on who it was._

_"T-This is...!"_

_"That's right, Raider. Your next opponent is..." the dark figure paused and turned his face around. It was Shadow._

_"Yuki Judai."_

**Opening: Kisetsuniki by BOWL**

* * *

_--at the infirmary--_

Johan was feeling uncomfortable in bed and started to roll around. He was sweating and was mumbling something.

"Judai..." Johan mumbled.  
**  
_Johan's dream_**

The scene was somewhere in Kaiba Dome. Judai was dueling against a masked guy and their surroundings were full of black smoke. Red light flashes from the masked guy's mask (in the eye part) and looked at Judai. Judai was on the floor, almost kneeling down to him and was panting heavily.

"This is the end, Yuki Judai." the person stated. He then raised his arm and ordered his monster to attack.

Judai can see that he is going to be attacked by the person's monster but he didn't move. He just looked at the monster about to slash him apart and a bright light flashed.

_**End of Johan's dream**_

"JUDAI!!" Johan sat up and screamed. He starts to pant heavily.

Asuka heard this and walked towards Johan. "Johan, are you alright?"

He continues to pant for a few seconds before replying, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You shouldn't overdo it, you know." she advised. She helped Johan to lie back on the bed before going back to her seat. Curious about what happened, she then asked, "What happened in your dream, Johan?"

"I really don't understand it, but, I saw Judai dueling against a masked man." Johan replied. "I don't who it was, but I can feel that he's a big threat."

"Yeah, I agree to that." a man's voice said.

Johan and Asuka turned their heads to where the voice came from. It was from Jim who was on the room's door.

"Jim!" Asuka exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Aren't you hurt?"

"It's alright, tomorrow girl. I'm fine." Jim said, smiling.

"What do you mean that you agree with me, Jim?" Johan asked, changing the topic.

Jim lowered his hat a bit. "To tell you the truth, I also had the same dream. Though, I don't get why."

"Maybe it's a sign that we should warn Judai about it."

"No way! You two should rest." Asuka told them.

"We're fine, Asuka--ugh!" Johan stopped and winced in pain.

"See? I told you you're still not fine."

"Sorry about that, _okaa-san_." Johan joked.

"Then, I'll just warn Judai--"

"No. You stay here too, Jim." Asuka said.

"What? But why?"

"I'll tell Judai myself." After saying that, Asuka went to the door and slammed it very hard. Johan and Jim sweatdropped.

"What's wrong with tomorrow girl?" Jim asked Johan.

Johan shrugged his shoulders. "Saa..."

_--in a corridor--_

Judai is now dueling a Pro-Duelist. He has **E-hero Wildman** (ATK 1500/DEF 1600) in attack position and a face-down card. The Pro-Duelist has two face-down cards onto the field and had no monsters. Its Judai's turn now and is about to declare a battle towards the Pro-Duelist.

"Battle! E-hero Wildman, direct attack!" Judai ordered as E-hero Wildman jumps high and started to get his sword from his back. He holds it firmly and was about to slash the duelist, but then, the duelist suddenly activates his face-down card.

"Face-down card, open! **Mirror Force**!" the face-down card flips but it looks like it doesn't stop E-hero Wildman to attack. "What?! Why didn't he stop?"

"The effect of E-hero Wildman is that, it can't be affected by any trap cards!" Judai explained as the duelist looks surprised. E-hero Wildman slashes the duelist and causes his Life Points to drop down to 0.

**Pro-Duelist- 0 LP**

After the duelist receives the attack, the visual system disappeared. Judai walks towards the duelist and did his winning pose. "Gotcha! Tanoshii Dueru Dattase!" Judai said with a big grin.

After the duel, Judai decided to rest for the day. He has been dueling all day without rest and was really tired now. He went into the path leading to his room and just walked with his hands at the back of his head.

When he finally arrived near his room, he saw Asuka standing in front of his door. Judai was confused why. Asuka's hands were in her chest and looks like she was sad.

"Asuka?" Judai wondered. Asuka suddenly faced Judai with embarrassment.

"Judai…"

Confused, he went towards Asuka and asked her, "What's wrong, Asuka? Why are you looking so sad?"

"Judai... actually..."

He continued to stare at her with his eyebrows cocked.

"...Actually, Johan and Jim dreamed about something bad about you." Asuka explained.

"Huh? 'Something bad'? What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't explain it but... you need to be careful with a duelist wearing a mask."

Judai became more confused. "Huh? Who would duel with a mask on their face? Well, maybe if they are celebrating Halloween--"

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE, JUDAI!!" Asuka yelled. Judai was shocked about that and stepped back. Asuka realized what she did and immediately apologized.

Judai was still shock but he shook his head. "I should be the one who's sorry." Then, he paused.

After awhile, he finally said, "Actually... I don't know why but... I'm scared."

Asuka's eyes went wide in surprise.

_--inside an unknown room--_

Gian kept walking from the left to the right many times. He looked so serious and was thinking of something.

Just then, a shadowy figure appeared behind him. The figure looked exactly like Raider. "What's wrong, Gian? Thinking of _that _again?" the figure asked.

"Yes and no." Gian replied. "I can't believe Shadow-dono ordered me to duel Judai-kun."

"It's to be expected from a guy like him," the figure told him.

Gian faced the shadowy figure. "Neh Raider, I have a deal with you."

"Huh? What is it?"

He looked at the side for a moment before replying, "If I defeat Judai-kun, you'll have to break the contract..." he said.

The shadowy figure looked at Gian for a moment and then said,"...And what if you can't defeat him?"

"Then... I have no choice but to stay like this... forever." Gian replied.

Though it wasn't obvious, Raider smirked. "As if it's easy to defeat a guy like him."

"I'll try! Even if it means injuring my friend."

"Ooh. Nice words, Gian. Seems like the world's hatred of you affected you that much."

Gian prepared his duel disk. "Not really."

_--outside, in the corridor--_

After talking to Asuka, Judai decided to walk around to think about what they had talked about. Previously, Asuka told him that Johan and Jim dreamed that something bad will happen to him.

'I guess... the battle at the Dark World is still engraved in my memory, that I became more scared than ever...' Judai thought to himself. He remembered what he said to Asuka:

_"Actually... I don't know why, but... I'm scared."_

Judai shook his head. 'No, that can't be. I should...'

He stopped talking to himself when someone suddenly bumped his shoulders. Judai side-stepped a little.

"I'm sorry," the man apologized.

"Nah, it's noth--" Judai paused. Noticing the familiar face, he then exclaimed, "Gian?!"

"Ah, Judai-kun. Sorry about that." Gian apologized. After saying that, he immediately ran off.

"Wait! Gian!" Judai tried to call him back but Gian failed to listen. He cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong with him?"

_--on the other side of that corridor--_

Sho moaned. "Mou... where did aniki went anyway?!"

"I'm sure he's just looking for opponents, Marafuji-senpai." Kenzan tried comforting Sho.

"I know that, Kenzan-kun. But..."

Kenzan puts his hands on Sho's shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm going to ask someone-saurus!"

Sho sweatdropped. "Do you think that'll help us find aniki?"

"Of course-saurus!"

"Your idea is great Kenzan-kun, but there is no one here."

Realizing what Sho said, Kenzan looked around and saw no signs of human presence. He sweatdropped. "Ah. Hehe. Well, you do have a point-don."

Both duelists stopped talking when they heard footsteps coming. Kenzan sees this opportunity to ask and suddenly ran towards the person. Sho noticed this and followed Kenzan.

"Excuse m-- huh?" Kenzan paused when he saw the person's face. "Gian-san?"

Gian, who saw Kenzan's face, raised his eyebrows. "Kenzan-kun?"

"I'm relieved-saurus! Good thing it was you-don!" Kenzan grinned.

"What do you mean?" Gian asked, confused with Kenzan's act.

"To tell you the truth, we're actually looking for aniki." Sho replied.

"'Aniki'? You mean, Judai-kun?"

Sho and Kenzan nodded in unison. "Have you seen him?" Sho asked.

"Um, actually--" Gian stopped and suddenly felt something painful. He covered his face with his left hand as he winced in pain.

The two duelists, who doesn't know what's going on, noticed Gian's expression. Sho asked, "What's wrong, Gian?"

Despite his face is covered, Gian looked at the two. "I'm sorry but I got to do something."

After that, he began to run away. Sho and Kenzan were supposed to stop him and ask where Judai went but they figured that something might be wrong with Gian that they let him go.

As Sho and Kenzan began to walk away from the place, Sho suddenly began to slow down. "What's wrong, Marafuji-senpai?" Kenzan asked.

Sho thought about something first before replying, "I've been noticing this ever since we met him."

"What is it-saurus?"

"When we first met him..."

_--flashback (of Episode 2)--_

"Come on, Gian! Come with us!" Judai said.

"No thanks, Judai. I have to go anyway." Gian said as he walked off.

"Oh, and nice to meet y'all! Good luck on your duels!" Gian said again as he waved his hands.

_--end flashback--_

"...and the scene just now, if we add them both, it would seem that Gian is avoiding us for some reason."

"What do you mean-saurus? Maybe he's just busy with finding opponents-don." Kenzan commented.

"I know that but..." he paused.

"Come on, Marafuji-senpai. This is Pro-Leagues! Everyone is expected to be separated from us, you know-saurus." Kenzan explained.

Sho put up a thoughtful face. After a few minutes, he finally agreed with his kouhai. "Well...maybe you're right."

_--somewhere far from that corridor--_

Gian panted as he walked, his face still covered with his left hand. He moved his right hand somewhere in his pocket and got a hold of a mask. He stopped walking and putted it in his face. Then, he stood straight as if something went inside him. After a few minutes, he started to walk again.

When he reached into a corner, he paused. He moved his head slowly to the right to find Yuki Judai. Even though it wasn't seen, Gian smirked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Yuki Judai." Gian, or rather Raider, said. "I've been looking for you."

**Episode 6**

**Second Period**

* * *

"Looking for me?" Judai asked, confused. "Who are you?"

Raider chuckled. "You're asking me who I am? I guess your friends haven't told you yet."

"Tell me what?" Judai asked again, still confused.

"Nevermind that. I am Raider, the one who shall finish you." Raider went into his dueling pose and activated his duel disk.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're asking for a duel... so...." Judai also went into his dueling pose and activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!!" both duelists declared in unison.

**Judai- 4000 LP  
Raider- 4000 LP**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Judai draws a card from his deck.

**Number of cards in hand (Judai)- 6**

He nodded once. _Alright. _"I activate **Polymerization **to fuse **E-hero Featherman** (ATK 1000/DEF 1000)and **E-hero Burstlady **(ATK 1200/DEF 800)! Fusion summon… **E-hero Flame Wingman **(ATK 2100/DEF 1200)!"

After declaring this, a monster with a green body with wings that has a dragon's head-like arm on its right appeared onto Judai's field.

_A fusion-monster with a high ATK power at first?_ Raider asked himself. _As expected of you, Yuki Judai._

"I put one card face-down. Turn end."

"Ore no turn!" Raider draws a card.

**Number of cards in hand (Raider)- 6**

"I summon **Human Berserker **(ATK 900/DEF 1500) in attack position!"

A monster that looks like **E-hero Necroid Shaman **(ATK 1900/DEF 1800) with claws and fangs appeared on Raider's field.

"Eh... you got an interesting monster! What deck do you have?" Judai said, sounding very excited.

Raider didn't answer his question. "I'm surprised you can compliment an opponent such as me. Well then, if you wanted to know my deck that badly, I'll gladly show you. I activate the Continuous Spell, **Dark Cycle**!"

Dark blue mists suddenly surrounded their whole field. Judai looked around. _What is this thing? It looks like **World of Darkness** of Hunter, _he said to himself. Then, a bright circle thing appeared above their field. Even though it's shining very brightly, their surroundings are still filled with dark blue mist.

"What is this, Raider?" Judai yelled, suddenly turning to his serious mode.

"You will find out. Turn end."

Judai gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He draws a card.

**Number of cards in hand (Judai)- 3**

_I'm not sure what this is but it's really like World of Darkness to me. I got to be careful. _He said to himself.  
_  
_He noticed that their surroundings became darker than the first time the mist appeared. Judai looked up where the very bright circle was at and was surprised to see it in black color.

"What the heck happened?!"

"This is not an ordinary continuous spell, Judai." Raider said.

"What do you mean?"

"The one you are seeing above you is the exchange point of the sun and moon." Raider explained. "Awhile ago, the sun shined which means the day dominated the sky. Now, the moon appeared which means the day expired and the night will rule... the same time wolves increase their power."

"'Wolves'? You mean...?"

"Yes. My deck is the Wolf Deck." Raider stated. "Look and see the mighty power of the wolves at night!"

Human Berserker screamed loudly in pain and suddenly disappeared.

"Eh?! What happened to your monster?!" Judai exclaimed.

Raider chuckled. "Behold! My ace card, **Black Werewolf **(ATK 2200/DEF 1800)!"

A monster that has the same height as Human Berserker that has thick, black fur, has the head of a wolf, large fists with claws, has a muscular human body, and a feet of a wolf's appeared on Raider's field.

Judai's eyes went wide in shock as he saw this.

Raider laughed evilly. "What do you think of my ace card, huh Judai?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Judai asked.

"Oops. I was having fun in thinking how to crush you that I forgot to explain Dark Cycle's effect."

"Nandato?!"

Raider continued to laugh evilly. "Listen carefully. Dark Cycle has the effect of transforming a Dark-type monster in my deck into a Black Werewolf like the one you've seen just now."

"Transform?!"

"Yes. It's a unique technique that only my deck can use." Raider paused. "It's just like summoning a token but… it's not a token. You're lucky, Judai, because this effect can only be used once I declare my end phase."

Judai gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Then, I--"

"Hold on a moment, Judai. Black Werewolf still has an effect."

"Nani?!"

"Black Werewolf's effect is that, it can destroy an opponent's fusion-material monster that has an attack lower than Black Werewolf's ATK." Raider points at E-hero Flame Wingman. "Let's try this, shall we?"

After saying this, Black Werewolf charged towards E-hero Flame Wingman. He scratched the whole right side of the monster and an explosion appeared on Judai's field.

"Flame Wingman!" Judai called.

Raider chuckled slightly.

When the smoke cleared out, Judai saw E-hero Featherman standing on the field. "W-What the...?! Why is E-hero Featherman on the field?"

"I told you, didn't I? Black Werewolf's effect is to destroy an opponent's fusion-material monster. It seems that Black Werewolf destroyed E-hero Burstlady." Raider told him.

"Nani?!"

"Let me explain to you. Black Werewolf destroyed your E-hero Burstlady, a fusion-material monster of your E-hero Flame Wingman. Since, one of the fusion-materials is missing, E-hero Flame Wingman disappeared and now, the remaining fusion-material, E-hero Featherman, is special summoned onto the field. Luckily for you, E-hero Flame Wingman is returned to your fusion deck. But, E-hero Burstlady is sent to the graveyard." Raider explained. "Now... what are you gonna do, Judai?" Raider smirked secretly yet again.

He glared at Raider. "I summon **E-hero Clayman **(ATK 800/DEF 2000) in defense mode. Turn end."

Raider chuckled. "Ending the turn now means you have ran out of strategies, huh?"

Judai continued to glare at him. "It's your turn."

"Of course, you don't have to tell me. Draw!" he draws a card from his deck.

**Number of cards in hand (Raider)- 5**

"Because of Dark Cycle's effect, Black Werewolf will transform back to Human Berserker."

As Raider said, Black Werewolf disappeared from the field as Human Berserker starts to form back. At the same time, the moon disappeared as the sun takes over but just like the first turn, the field didn't actually light up.

**A.N:** You might be confused at this. Okay, let me explain. Black Werewolf is basically a token. Yes, I know you're surprised. Because of this, Raider doesn't need to special summon anything from his hand, deck or graveyard. It's in the effect of Dark Cycle itself. And just to inform you, Dark Cycle is a Continuous Spell card not a Field Spell. The reason why the field is covered up by dark blue mists is because this is considered a Dark Duel or in Japanese, Yami no Duel.

Unknown to Judai, Raider smirked. "You will now see the true power of my deck, Judai. I now activate the Field-Spell, **Wolf's Den**!"

After Raider said this, Judai noticed that there aren't any changes in the field even though there is supposed to be one. The mist grew thicker than before, almost to the point that he isn't able to see the sun above the field.

Raider laughed evilly as Judai continued to stare at him with menacing glare.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Liar Liar by LM.C**

**Card of this episode**

**Raider's card:**

**

* * *

  
**

**Human Berserker**

**ATK: 900**

**DEF: 1500**

**LEVEL: 3**

**EFFECT: When the Field Spell, Dark Cycle, is on the field, remove this card from the field during your End Phase and special summon Black Werewolf by the effect of Dark Cycle. Return this into your field, in the same position the time before you removed this, after your opponent's End Phase.**

**

* * *

**

**Preview for Episode 7**

**Jim: Oh no! Seems like Judai has began dueling that masked guy.**

**Johan: Ah, it seems so. But we couldn't--ugh!**

**Jim: Are you alright, Johan? Hmm... seems that enemies are beginning to appear. And the heroes are beginning to exhaust themselves from duels. What's going to happen? Next time, Raider's Advantage! Awakening of Grayback, Lord of the Wolf!  
**

**Judai: If my E-heroes won't work, then at least my new Neo-Spacians will deal with it! AAGGHH!!**

**Jim and Johan: JUDAI!!**

**

* * *

****Card effects of this episode:**

**Mirror Force (Normal Trap)**- You can only activate this card when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy all attack position monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

**E-hero Wildman**- This monster cannot be affected by Trap Cards.

**Polymerization (Normal Spell)- **Send fusion-material monsters that are listed by a fusion-monster card from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard, and Special Summon the fusion monster from your Fusion deck.

**E-hero Flame Wingman (Fusion Monster)- **E-hero Featherman + E-hero Burstlady. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

**E-hero Necroid Shaman (Fusion Monster)**- E-hero Wildman + E-hero Necro Darkman. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Special Summoned, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. Then, select 1 monster from your opponent's graveyard and Special Summon it to your opponent's field.

**Dark Cycle (Continuous Spell)**- While this card is on the field, if there is a Human Berserker that is faced-up on your field, during your End Phase only, you can special summon 1 Black Werewolf by the number of Human Berserker that is faced-up on your field. Additionally, if there is a face-up Dark-type monster that has any other types other than a Machine-type, it will transform into Black Werewolf.

**World of Darkness (Field Spell)**- When this card is on the field, you can summon a Level 5 Fiend-type monster on your hand to the field without tributes. Once per turn, if your opponent does not have any Fiend-type monster on his/her field, take control of the monster and double its ATK power.

**Wolf's Den (Field Spell)**- After activation, each time a Black Werewolf token transforms back to the original monster, place 1 Curse Counter on this card. When there are 13 counters placed on this card, you can special summon 1 Grayback, Lord of the Wolf from your hand. [The rest of the effect will be revealed next episode.]

**Black Werewolf (Token)**- This token is special summoned only by the effect of Dark Cycle. If Dark Cycle is destroyed, destroy this card as well. If there is a face-up Fusion Monster on your opponent's side of the field, once per turn, you can destroy a fusion-material monster of the said Fusion Monster and retain the remaining fusion-material monster(s). The Fusion Monster will then be sent back to the fusion deck while the selected fusion-material monster will be sent to the graveyard.


End file.
